Omnia vincit amor
by Ivrian
Summary: COMPLETE. Harry se meurt d'amour à cause de son prof de potions, Ron sort avec Malfoy, Hermione est fiancée à Zabini, et pour couronner le tout, un nouvel élève très mystérieux entre directement en septième année chez les gryffondors ! SLASH SSHP et JHPP.
1. L'annonce faite à Harry

**Omnia vincit amor **

**Auteur** : Toujours la même barge qui a trente-douze fics sur le feu ! 

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, sauf l'histoire. Les personnages appartiennent à la talentueuse JKR.

**Résume** : Harry se meurt d'amour à cause de son prof de potions, Ron sort avec Malfoy, Hermione est fiancée à Zabini, et pour couronner le tout, un nouvel élève auréolé de mystère entre directement en septième année chez les gryffondors !

**Couple **: SS/HP (**On y prend vite goût, si, si, je vous assure ! )** plus quelques autres couples secondaires, notamment RW/DM, HG/BZ. Et aussi un couple surprise, mais bon, je ne vais pas vous le dévoiler maintenant !

**Genre** : R.

**Note de l'auteur** : La fan obsessionnelle des slashs est de retour… 

Bon, **Elehyn**, ce coup-ci, Riry ne sera avec personne d'autre que Sevy chou, c'est promis, donc cette fic t'est spécialement dédiée ! Et je t'interdis de refuser, lol ! Je te fais de gros poutoux pour te convaincre d'accepter cet humble hommage à ton talent ! 

Je dédie aussi cette fic à tous les fans de slashs SSHP, et aussi à tous ceux qui aiment ce que j'écris, lol !

°°°

**1**

**L'annonce faite à Harry **

Le réfectoire de l'école de sorcellerie était, comme chaque matin, animé par un brouhaha sympathique, chaleureux, qu'élèves et enseignants appréciaient tous. Même si certains professeurs n'auraient jamais voulu l'avouer, même sous _doloris_. Cette ambiance de joyeux tapage était l'un des signes distinctifs de Poudlard, au même titre que ses fabuleuses équipes de quidditch. 

Assis à la table des préfets, Harry Potter, jeune homme brun aux cheveux perpétuellement en bataille, regardait d'un air las ses deux meilleurs amis. Il était fatigué de les entendre sans cesse lui répéter le même discours. Il en avait assez. 

Mais comment le leur faire comprendre ? Les deux insupportables s'obstinaient à essayer de lui faire entendre raison. Or, la raison n'avait vraiment rien à faire dans son état actuel…

- Enfin, Harry ! s'écria soudain Hermione Granger, préfète de Gryffondor. Regarde-toi, tu n'as plus que la peau sur les os ! Voldemort a été vaincu, et toi tu dépéris !

- Nous sommes inquiets pour toi, Harry, reprit pour la énième fois Ron Weasley. Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas nous dire une bonne fois pour toutes ce qui te ronge ?

« Te dire quoi, Ron ? songea Harry, sans répondre. Te dire que je crève à petit feu parce que je suis amoureux fou ? Tu vas me demander de qui. Et que pourrais-je bien te répondre, hein ? Tu imagines, la tête que tu ferais, si je te disais : Moi, Harry Potter, vainqueur de Voldemort, aime comme un fou Severus Snape, son prof de potions, qui le hait à cause de son père et prend depuis toujours plaisir à le martyriser ! »

Le jeune homme se contenta de hocher la tête avant de dire d'un ton misérable :

- Tout va bien, vous vous faites du souci pour rien.

- Mais bien sûr ! explosa Hermione. Et Ron est la réincarnation de Salazar Serpentard !

- Hum, Hum !

Ron eut soudain l'air suprêmement gêné. Hermione eut un demi-sourire.

- Oh, désolée ! J'aurais plutôt du dire que tu sortais avec la réincarnation de Salazar Serpentard ! le taquina-t-elle.

- Mione ! Arrête de te moquer, il n'est pas si méchant que ça !

Harry eut l'impression bizarre d'avoir raté un épisode. De quoi ses deux amis parlaient-ils donc ? Voyant son regard interloqué, Hermione soupira.

- Tu ne lui as rien dit, Ron ?

Un rictus un peu amer se peignit sur le visage du jeune roux.

- J'ai essayé, mais il ne m'écoute pas. Trop plongé dans ses problèmes, sans doute.

Harry se sentit soudain honteux. Son meilleur ami avait essayé de lui parler de quelque chose qui, visiblement, était important pour lui, et il n'avait rien compris. Rien vu.

- Harry ? demanda doucement Mione. Tu n'as pas remarqué que Draco et sa clique ne nous agressent plus, depuis un bon moment ?

Maintenant qu'elle en parlait… Harry avait effectivement noté que Malfoy ne lui sautait plus à la gorge. Les rares fois où il lui adressait la parole, le serpentard se montrait même… cordial. Bizarre !

- Harry, Draco et moi, on sort ensemble, annonça Ron, le visage aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

- Hein ? 

L'information mit du temps avant de parvenir au cerveau du survivant. Elle lui paraissait si incroyable ! Ron et Draco s'étaient de tout temps détestés.

- Il faut croire que l'amour est très proche de la haine, fit Hermione. Au fait, moi aussi, j'ai une nouvelle…

Elle laissa la phrase en suspens. Harry savait, tout comme Ron, qu'elle sortait depuis l'année dernière avec Blaise Zabini. Il se demanda ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir de plus à leur dire. Avait-elle rompu avec le serpentard ? Pourvu qu'elle ne leur dise pas qu'elle était enceinte !

Il comprit en même temps que Ron, lorsqu'elle leur montra sa main gauche, où brillait de milles feux un superbe solitaire.

- Blaise et moi, nous sommes fiancés ! annonça-t-elle fièrement.

Voir les visages rayonnants de ses deux meilleurs amis mit du baume au cœur du survivant. Il les serra tous les deux à les étouffer.

- C'est merveilleux ! Je suis vraiment content pour vous !

En même temps, la phrase d'Hermione tournoyait dans sa tête. 

_L'amour est très proche de la haine…_

Severus serait-il un jour capable de l'aimer autant que lui l'aimait ? Harry en doutait. Il y avait un trop lourd contentieux entre le maître des potions et lui.

Hermione et Ron le virent soudain blêmir, alors qu'il avait les yeux fixés sur la porte d'entrée du réfectoire. Discrètement, ils se tournèrent, avant d'échanger un coup d'œil compréhensif. 

Le professeur Snape venait d'entrer.

Ses robes noires volant derrière lui, il alla s'asseoir d'un pas martial à la table des enseignants. Ignorant totalement le regard désespéré qu'un certain préfet en chef de la maison Gryffondor lui jetait.

- Harry, tu devrais lui dire ce que tu ressens…

La voix de son amie ramena brutalement le jeune homme à la réalité.

- Dire quoi à qui ? demanda-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

- Dire à Snape que tu es amoureux de lui, compléta Ron.

Leurs visages emplis de compassion lui firent mal.

- C'est si évident que ça ? reprit-il dans un souffle.

- Non, rassure-toi, Ron et moi, on vient juste de le comprendre…

- Tu as changé de couleur lorsqu'il est entré, ajouta le roux.

Harry Potter se prit la tête entre les mains, accablé. Il ne voyait aucune alternative à sa situation. Aller trouver Snape et tout lui balancer, comme ça, d'un coup ? Impossible ! Il allait lui rire au nez. 

Pire encore, il serait positivement ravi de pouvoir l'humilier en le rejetant. Ce serait la vengeance suprême sur le fils de l'infâme James Potter !

Quelquefois, l'amour que Harry portait à Severus était si proche de la haine qu'il en devenait physiquement douloureux. Il avait envie de le battre… ou de le violer. Pourquoi pas les deux, l'un après l'autre ?

L'objet de ses tourments déjeunait tranquillement, inconscient des sentiments de son élève, répondant avec un rictus ironique à Sibylle Trelawney, qui essayait pour la centième fois de le charmer en battant des paupières. 

Harry fronça les sourcils, découragé. Il ne savait même pas si son professeur était gay ! 

Hermione posa une main compatissante sur son bras.

- Quoi que tu décides, dit-elle avec douceur, Ron et moi nous serons toujours la pour te soutenir.

- Mais tu devrais foncer, ajouta le rouquin. Quelquefois, ça paye ! Je peux t'assurer que lorsque je me suis jeté sur Dray pour l'embrasser, je n'imaginais pas qu'il me rendrait mon baiser !

- Et qui plus est, fit la voix traînante de Malfoy, que je te demanderai pourquoi ça t'avais pris autant de temps pour te décider ! 

Le serpentard les avait rejoint à leur table. Il s'assit à côté de son petit ami avant de lancer d'un ton enjou : 

- Donc, j'en conclus que Harry est enfin au courant ! 

Ron lui colla un baiser sur la bouche.

- Tout à fait, mon cœur !

- Tâche de le rendre heureux, fit Harry à son ex-ennemi avec un regard d'avertissement, ou tu auras affaire à moi.

Le blond leva les mains en geste d'apaisement. 

- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter ! Je suis fou de ce rouquin !

Lequel prit une jolie teinte tomate. Harry sourit, comprenant que ses amis faisaient tout pour lui faire oublier ses problèmes. Il leur en fut reconnaissant, ainsi que de leur profonde amitié. Il réalisait soudain à quel point il avait besoin d'eux. 

Il allait le leur dire, cédant à un moment de pure émotion, lorsque le silence se fit dans la salle. Les quatre jeunes gens se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers l'entrée du réfectoire. 

Les élèves des différentes maisons avaient les yeux rivés sur Albus Dumbledore. Ce dernier venait d'entrer et se dirigeait vers l'estrade, le choixpeau à la main.

- Mais pourquoi a-t-il ressorti le choixpeau ? fit Ron à Hermione, intrigué.

- Probablement à cause de lui, répondit tranquillement Draco.

Il désignait du doigt un jeune homme d'environ dix-sept, dix-huit ans, qui suivait le directeur. 

Harry observa attentivement l'inconnu. Une chevelure de blé mûr, une silhouette longiligne, le nouveau venu n'avait rien à envier aux statues grecques. Le plus surprenant, cependant, était l'expression de sérénité qui émanait de toute sa personne. On aurait pu croire qu'il aurait un minimum le trac… Mais si tel était le cas, il le cachait remarquablement bien.

Dumbledore lui fit signe de prendre place à ses côtés et tapa dans ses mains pour réclamer l'attention générale.

- Chers amis, une minute de votre temps, je vous prie ! Laissez-moi vous présenter Peter Growing. Peter va passer l'année parmi nous, et sera pris en charge par le préfet en chef de la maison dans laquelle il va étudier. Il entre en septième année. 

La stupeur s'abattit sur les élèves. Un nouveau, qui rentrait directement en fin de cycle, en plein milieu de semestre ? Incroyable !

Le dénommé Peter regarda calmement autour de lui, un demi-sourire aux lèvres. Albus attendit que le vacarme s'apaise un tant soit peu avant de reprendre :

- Le choixpeau va maintenant déterminer quelle maison va accueillir Peter. 

°°°

**A suivre…**


	2. Le mystérieux Monsieur Growing

Omnia vincit amor 

**Auteur** : Toujours la même barge qui a trente-douze fics sur le feu ! 

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, sauf l'histoire. Les personnages appartiennent à la talentueuse JKR.

**Résum** : Harry se meurt d'amour à cause de son prof de potions, Ron sort avec Malfoy, Hermione est fiancée à Zabini, et pour couronner le tout, un nouvel élève auréolé de mystère entre directement en septième année chez les gryffondors !

**Couple **: SS/HP (**On y prend vite goût, si, si, je vous assure ! )** plus quelques autres couples secondaires, notamment RW/DM, HG/BZ. Et aussi un couple surprise, mais bon, je ne vais pas vous le dévoiler maintenant !

**Genre** : R.

**Note de l'auteur** : La fan obsessionnelle des slashs est de retour… 

Fic dédiée à **Elehyn**, ma muse en ce qui concerne les Harry/Severus, dédiée aussi à tous les fans de slashs SSHP et autres, et à tous ceux qui aiment ce que j'écris, lol ! JE VOUS AIME !!!

**Au fait, pour ceux et celles qui se poseraient la question, « omnia vincit amor » signifie « l'amour triomphe de tout ». Romantique, non ?**

**Réponses aux rewiews :**

**Je n'ai pas eu toutes les rewiews, car FF.net recommence à merder ! Mais je remercie bien bas les personnes qui m'en ont envoye ! **

Elehyn : Coucou, tu m'as fait rougir ! Je suis ravie de voir que mes couples te plaisent, lol ! Riry va souffrir, le pauvre, car notre Sevy est intraitable avec sa conscience ! Quant à Peter, ah… je ne dévoile rien pour le moment ! Enormes Poutoux !

Celinette : Salut, ma puce ! Et oui, encore une nouvelle fic ! Allez, tous avec moi : Ivrian est complètement barge !

Alisa Adams : Coucou, ma sorcière barjo ! Plein de bisoux à toi aussi !

Lululle : Ma choupinette ! Oui, ce coup-ci c'est du Riry/Sevy, un autre couple que j'aime bien ! Voila la suite, c'est rapide, j'suis inspirée !

Caroline Black : Salut, Caro ! Une grande fan des Sev/Riry ? Tant mieux ! En veux-tu en voila !

Lola Reeds : Avec qui je vais caser le petit nouveau ? Mais ça, c'est le principal suspense, lol ! Et oui, je continue et terminerai toutes mes fics en cours, je me le suis promis !

**Donc, si j'ai oublié plusieurs personnes qui m'ont rewiewée, j'en suis sincèrement désolée ! Mais comme je vous l'ai dit, je ne reçois plus de mail de FF.net ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

°°°

**2**

**Le mystérieux Monsieur Growing**

Le dénommé Peter Growing s'installa lentement sur la chaise posée au milieu de l'estrade. Albus posa ensuite le choixpeau sur sa tête. Le jeune homme retint un éclat de rire en entendant celui-ci marmonner dans sa barbe.

- _Oui, intéressant, très intéressant. Tu es un jeune homme peu ordinaire…_

- Vraiment ?

- _Oh que oui ! Je vois de l'intelligence, beaucoup d'intelligence… De l'ambition, un brin de machiavélisme, du génie tactique et du courage… Hum, choix difficile, très difficile…_

- A ce point ? sourit Peter, amusé et secrètement flatté.

- _Et plus encore… En fait, tu aurais ta place dans chacune des quatre maisons… Le mieux serait que… tu choisisses toi-même._

- Laquelle met le courage au-dessus de tout ?

- _Gryffondor. Tu as raison, c'est là que tu seras certainement le mieux… Harry Potter est le préfet en chef de Gryffondor… Vous devriez bien vous entendre…_

Le choixpeau semblait porter ce personnage en haute estime. Peter, intrigué, ne put résister à l'envie d'en savoir davantage.

- Qui est-ce ?

- _Comment ? ! Tu ne sais pas qui est Harry Potter ? ! Mais où as-tu donc vécu ? !_

Le choixpeau s'interrompit en lisant dans les pensées du jeune homme.

- _Oui… je vois… Effectivement… Si tu veux, viens me voir dans le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore, je pourrais te renseigner plus amplement. Mais pour éclairer brièvement ta lanterne, Harry Potter est le jeune homme qui a vaincu le puissant mage noir Voldemort, le pire fléau de tous les temps !_

- Il devait vraiment être horrible, fit doucement Peter.

- _Pire que tu ne le penses ! L' Angleterre a vécu dans la terreur sous son règne despotique… Mais il faudrait que je me dépêche, je les vois tous qui commencent à s'impatienter !_

En effet, un léger brouhaha montait de la salle. C'était la première fois que le choixpeau mettait autant de temps pour fixer son choix ! Inhabituel, très inhabituel… 

Harry sentit son intérêt pour le nouveau venu s'accroître. Jetant un regard en coin à la table des professeurs, il remarqua que Severus fixait le jeune homme, lui aussi. Et son expression était… indescriptible. A mi-chemin entre l'incrédulité et la méfiance, en passant par la joie pure.

Le venin aigu de la jalousie s'infiltra en lui. Sournoisement. Se pourrait-il que ces deux-là se soient déjà rencontrés ?

Il ne put retenir un violent sursaut lorsque le choixpeau s'écria d'une voix de stentor :

- **_GRYFFONDOR !_**

Les applaudissements crépitèrent, et les discussions reprirent de plus belle, tandis qu'Albus en personne accompagnait le mystérieux adolescent à la table des préfets.

- Peter, dit-il au jeune homme en lui désignant Harry, voici Harry Potter, le préfet en chef de Gryffondor. Il t'expliquera le fonctionnement de l'école et s'occupera de toi.

- Tu vas jouer les nounous, Harry, lâcha Malfoy nonchalamment.

Cette réflexion lui valut un bon coup de coude dans l'estomac de la part de son petit rouquin. Dumbledore fronça les sourcils.

- Non, Monsieur Malfoy, répondit-il sèchement. Harry va remplir les attributions qui sont les siennes. A savoir s'occuper d'un nouvel élève. (Il se tourna vers le survivant avec un sourire d'excuse.) Par contre, à titre de faveur personnelle, Harry, je souhaiterai te demander d'héberger Peter dans ta chambre.

Hermione émit un couac étranglé. Harry, surpris, hocha la tête.

- Bien sûr, professeur Dumbledore. Sans problème.

Le directeur sourit, pleinement satisfait.

- Bien, je vais vous laisser faire connaissance.

Il s'éloigna dans un bruissement de robes, laissant s'installer derrière lui un silence gêné. Le petit groupe dévisageait le jeune homme blond avec curiosité. Celui-ci se contentait de sourire, comme s'il s'amusait d'une plaisanterie connue de lui seul.

- Assieds-toi donc, Peter, fit soudain Hermione.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta. Harry se sentit obligé de faire les présentations.

- Hermione Granger, préfète, Ron Weasley, préfet lui aussi. Et voilà Draco Malfoy, préfet en chef de la maison Serpentard.

- Alors, Growing, attaqua Draco. Tu viens d'où, au juste ?

- Je m'appelle Peter, fit doucement le jeune homme. De très loin.

Il fallut quelques secondes à Malfoy pour comprendre que la deuxième phrase était en fait une réponse à sa question.

Harry retint un éclat de rire. Draco venait de se faire remettre à sa place de belle manière ! Il sentit une vague de sympathie l'envahir vis à vis du nouveau venu.

Croisant le regard du jeune homme, il y vit une lueur de complicité taquine. Remarquant au passage que ce dernier avait des yeux magnifiques, couleur myosotis.

S'il n'avait pas été aussi désespérément amoureux de son Severus, Harry aurait pu être très tent

- Et… ça veut dire quoi, de très loin ? demanda soudain Ron, curieux, lui aussi.

- D'Australie.

La réponse avait été extrêmement laconique.

- En effet, ce n'est pas la porte à côt ! renchérit Hermione.

Avant de se troubler sous le regard pénétrant du jeune éphèbe. Harry la comprenait parfaitement. Il eut la même sensation lorsque Peter posa les yeux sur lui.

Ce genre de regard, si limpide, vous mettait franchement mal à l'aise. On avait l'impression qu'il vous fouillait jusqu'à l'âme.

Le survivant fut soulagé quand le jeune homme cessa de le dévisager pour fixer son attention sur la table des professeurs.

- Qui est l'homme aux cheveux gras ? demanda-t-il soudain.

Sa côte d'amour auprès de Harry dégringola en flèche. Le gryffondor eut envie de lui sauter à la gorge.

- En quoi ça t'intéresse ? ! demanda-t-il avec agressivité, laissant à nouveau parler sa jalousie.

Draco, surpris par la brusquerie du ton, jeta un discret coup d'œil à Ron, qui lui fit signe qu'il lui expliquerait plus tard. 

Peter, lui, ne se laissa pas démonter le moins du monde.

- C'est juste que j'ai l'impression de le connaître, dit-il calmement.

Cette phrase raviva les soupçons de Harry. Il ne souffla mot.

- C'est le professeur de potions, expliqua Hermione avec empressement, soucieuse de désamorcer la crise latente. Il s'appelle Severus Snape.

- Il porte bien son prénom, se contenta de répondre Peter avant d'attaquer son petit déjeuner, qu'il dévora à belles dents.

Harry se retint autant que possible, mais ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par la ? !

Hermione lui enjoignit mentalement de se calmer.

Peter plongea ses yeux bleus dans les émeraudes du gryffondor, avant de répondre, d'un ton toujours aussi serein :

- C'est un prénom qui lui va bien. Doux et austère à la fois. Il évoque une personne d'une grande force, d'une grande rigueur morale, mais aussi d'un courage et d'une loyauté à toute épreuve. C'est ce que cet homme laisse paraître pour un observateur attentif.

Le jeune blond se tut, les pommettes soudainement rosées. Ses quatre compagnons étaient littéralement bouche bée après cette tirade.

Harry était partagé entre deux émotions totalement contradictoire… D'un côté, il sentait sa jalousie revenir au galop, féroce, ravageuse. En même temps, une fierté sans bornes l'envahissait en comprenant que même un parfait étranger pouvait voir les mérites et les qualités de **_son_** Severus.

L'analyse que Peter avait faite du professeur était si fine, si proche de la réalité, que le survivant en aurait presque pleuré de joie.

Le regard vert croisa encore une fois le regard bleu. Celui-ci semblait vouloir le rassurer, lui délivrer le message muet de ne pas se faire de souci.

- Es-tu doué en potions, Peter ? questionna soudain Hermione, rompant le pesant silence qui s'était installé.

- Je n'en sais rien, fut la réponse. Je n'en ai jamais préparé.

Un hoquet général de stupeur secoua l'atmosphère.

- Mais tu sors d'ou ? s'exclama Ron. 

- D'Australie, pourquoi ? demanda innocemment Peter.

Harry était perplexe. Il n'arrivait pas à définir si la candeur et la naïveté du jeune homme étaient factices, ou si elles étaient sincères. Sa franchise, en tous cas, était redoutable. Mais était-il vraiment ce qu'il semblait être, ou un dangereux manipulateur ?

- Nous avons potions, ce matin, justement, fit Ron, hésitant.

Il se demandait comment diable Peter allait s'en sortir sans faire pire que Neville Londubat ! 

- Et bien, si vous avez fini de déjeuner, allons-y.

Draco se leva.

- Quant à moi, je vous laisse, j'ai cours de métamorphoses. Dommage qu'on n'ait plus potions ensemble, chéri !

Il déposa un tendre baiser sur la bouche de Ron, qui émit un gloussement de poule. Lorsqu'il se releva, le serpentard jeta un bref coup d'œil en coin à Peter. 

Ce dernier était livide, les yeux écarquillés, la respiration irrégulière comme s'il avait couru un marathon. Draco n'aurait su dire s'il était choqué, indigné, ou… autre chose.

- Et ben oui, mon petit pote, on est ensemble, le rouquin et moi, ça te pose un problème ?

Peter déglutit bruyamment.

- Heu… non. Mais… vous êtes deux… hommes.

Hermione et Ron faillirent en tomber de leur chaise.

- Peter… , commença doucement Harry. Il n'y a pas de gays là d'où tu viens ?

- De… gays ?

- D'homosexuels, si tu préfères. Des personnes qui préfèrent les gens de leur propre sexe plutôt que les gens du sexe opposé, expliqua patiemment Harry.

Peter était aussi rouge qu'une belle tomate bien mûre.

- Si, si, bien sûr ! C'est seulement que je n'ai pas l'habitude de voir ces choses exposées de manière aussi… explicite.

Draco haussa les épaules, renonçant à comprendre, puis lança gaiement :

- Bon, allez, à plus, la dream team !

Peter le regarda s'éloigner, puis se tourna vers Ron avec un sourire d'excuse.

- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous mettre mal à l'aise. Je me sens stupide. 

- T'inquiète pas, y a pas de mal ! rétorqua tranquillement le rouquin. J'espère juste que Dray ne t'a pas trop choqué. Il aime provoquer les gens.

- Moi aussi, dit doucement Peter. Autrefois… 

Hermione se leva brusquement, souriante, très intriguée par le nouveau venu, mais assez fine mouche pour ne rien laisser paraître.

- C'est pas le tout, les garçons, mais à force de papoter, on va finir par arriver en retard, et Snape va encore retirer des points à Gryffondor !

Harry soupira. C'était parti pour une heure de complète torture. Une heure à observer les mains de Severus, à les imaginer sur son corps, à fantasmer à mort sur ce qui se cachait sous ces informes robes noires…

Il n'en pouvait plus. Ses nerfs allaient lâcher. Il devenait impératif qu'il fasse quelque chose…

°°°

**A suivre…**


	3. Fantasmes et potions

**Omnia vincit amor **

**Auteur** : Toujours la même barge qui a trente-douze fics sur le feu ! 

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, sauf l'histoire. Les personnages appartiennent à la talentueuse JKR.

**Résume** : Harry se meurt d'amour à cause de son prof de potions, Ron sort avec Malfoy, Hermione est fiancée à Zabini, et pour couronner le tout, un nouvel élève auréolé de mystère entre directement en septième année chez les gryffondors !

**Couple **: SS/HP (**On y prend vite goût, si, si, je vous assure ! )** plus quelques autres couples secondaires, notamment RW/DM, HG/BZ. Et aussi un couple surprise, mais bon, je ne vais pas vous le dévoiler maintenant !

**Genre** : R.

**Note de l'auteur** : La fan obsessionnelle des slashs est de retour… 

Fic dédiée à **Elehyn**, ma muse en ce qui concerne les Harry/Severus, dédiée aussi à tous les fans de slashs SSHP et autres, et à tous ceux qui aiment ce que j'écris, lol !

**Bande de petits veinards ! Je me sens d'humeur à vous mettre le chapitre 3 dès ce soir ! Ne rêvez pas, lol, ça ne va pas continuer comme ça jusqu'à la fin !**

**En espérant que je recevrai bientôt vos rewiews… *Soupir profond* **

°°°

**3**

**Fantasmes et potions**

Severus Snape, redoutable briseur de cœur et sex-symbol vivant, promena sur les gryffondors de septième année un regard sadique. S'attardant un tout petit peu plus que nécessaire sur la nuque affolante de leur préfet en chef. 

L'irritant petit con. 

Harry Potter le survivant. 

Le fils de l'homme qui l'avait humilié jadis.

Mais aussi le petit cul le plus sexy de tout Poudlard…

Rien qu'à imaginer ces fesses charnues, qu'il avait vues moulées dans un jean bien serré, le professeur le plus redouté de tout Poudlard sentait son bas-ventre se durcir dangereusement.

_Pense à autre chose, Sev… _

Pour couronner le tout, l'insupportable petit fumier tirait une langue appliquée en faisant sa potion. Une délicieuse petite langue toute rose, gorgée de salive… qu'il passait et repassait machinalement sur ses lèvres.

Severus déglutit avec difficulté. Cette langue… Huummm… Cette langue… Il imaginait parfaitement toutes les merveilles dont elle devait être capable…

_Reprends-toi, Sev, merde ! _

L'enseignant claqua violemment le couvercle de son pupitre, faisant sursauter tous les élèves.

- Que c'est long, que c'est long ! fit-il, excédé. Vous devriez avoir fini !

_Décidément_, pensa Harry, _il est d'une humeur charmante_ !

Cela faisait à peine dix minutes que les élèves planchaient sur la potion…

Harry avait proposé au début du cours de se mettre en binôme avec Peter, mais Snape avait sèchement refusé, précisant que Monsieur Growing devait être parfaitement capable de se débrouiller tout seul.

De ce fait, Peter fronçait les sourcils, mais préparait avec une application minutieuse son breuvage. 

Jetant un bref coup d'œil sur ce qu'avait fait le gamin, Severus se figea de stupeur. La couleur était parfaite. Peter avait certainement la potion la plus réussie de toute la classe !

- Excellent, Growing, excellent ! fit-il, approbateur.

Se tournant vers Harry, il jeta un coup d'œil plein de commisération au travail du jeune homme, avant d'ajouter, parfaitement ignoble :

- Vous devriez en prendre de la graine, Potter !

_Non, c'est **ta** graine, que j'aimerais bien prendre… Et je te raconte pas ou ! _pensa rageusement le survivant.

Il se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas répliquer à haute voix. Préférant se concentrer sur la bouche aux lèvres fines de son professeur. 

Ce dernier parlait toujours, mais Harry n'écoutait plus. Il voyait les lèvres sensuelles remuer en rythme, et il les imagina avec une précision redoutable sur son membre. Celui-ci fut aussitôt envahi par une raideur fort inopportune.

_Non, pas maintenant ! _

Harry croisa vivement les jambes sur son érection. En plein cours ! Heureusement que les robes de sorciers étaient du genre large !

_Oh, Merlin ! Je suis maudit ! _

Il s'efforça de se remettre au travail et de suivre ce que lui disait le maître des potions.

- Mais vous êtes vraiment nul, Potter ! Ce n'est pas croyable, vous ne ferez jamais rien de bon !

Harry fit la grimace. Il était vraiment méchant, la !

La voix tranquille et douce de Peter retentit dans la pièce.

- S'il a tant besoin d'aide, pourquoi ne lui donneriez-vous pas des cours particuliers, professeur ?

_Hein ? !_ s'exclama la voix mentale de Harry.

_Quoi ? !_ fit en écho celle de Severus.

Le nouveau perdait la tête. C'était du moins l'opinion du reste de la classe. Snape allait finir par tuer Potter, surtout s'il devait lui donner des cours !

Ron dut se pencher précipitamment sous son pupitre pour s'esclaffer avec discrétion. Hermione quant à elle gardait difficilement son sérieux.

Harry, lui, ne songeait qu'à tirer profit de cette occasion inespérée.

- Oui, professeur, dit-il suavement, faites-moi donc profiter de votre… expérience.

Durant un moment, Snape parut se demander s'il fallait chercher un sous-entendu quelconque à cette phrase. D'autant qu'elle semblait avoir été prononcée sur un ton particulièrement… lascif. Intérieurement, il se mit à gémir.

Depuis longtemps déjà, il évitait de donner des retenues à Potter. Très dangereux ! Il y avait beaucoup trop de risques qu'il se jette comme un animal sur le survivant ! 

Et maintenant, voilà que ce Growing lui suggérait carrément de donner au dit survivant des cours privés !

Il imaginait déjà les cours…

_Leçon numéro 1 : la fellation. Oui, Potter, prenez-la plus en bouche…_

_Leçon numéro 2 : la pénétration. Au fait, Potter, êtes-vous vierge ?_

_Leçon numé… Bon, ça suffit maintenant, Severus !_

Le maître des breuvages secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées pour le moins libidineuses. Maîtrise, contrôle.

_Inspirer, expirer… _

L'affaire aurait pu en rester la, mais bien sur, il fallut que Granger s'en mêle…

- Peter a raison, professeur ! renchérit-elle. Harry a bien besoin de cours de soutien ! 

Le reste de la classe approuva bruyamment, avec un enthousiasme suspect. A croire qu'ils souhaitaient tous qu'il étripe Potter, ou qu'il le viole sauvagement !

Avec un sentiment de fatalité inéluctable, Severus se tourna vers Harry. S'il persistait à refuser, ça pourrait paraître louche aux yeux des élèves !

- Très bien, Potter ! Demain soir, 19 heures ! Ne me faites pas attendre ! siffla-t-il, furieux.

Avant de retourner à son bureau, dans une envolée de robes noires.

Le regard du préfet en chef croisa brièvement celui du nouvel élève.

_Sais-tu seulement ce que tu viens de faire pour moi, Peter ? _

Il reçut en guise de réponse à sa question muette un clin d'œil malicieux, qu'il ne put s'empêcher de rendre.

Le cours s'acheva dans l'allégresse la plus profonde pour Harry Potter, et dans le désespoir le plus total pour Severus Snape.

_Merlin ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris d'accepter ? ! _

°°°

**A suivre…  cours avec McGo, le mystère Peter s'épaissit !**


	4. La magie à l'état pur

**Omnia vincit amor **

**Auteur** : Toujours la même barge qui a trente-douze fics sur le feu ! 

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, sauf l'histoire. Les personnages appartiennent à la talentueuse JKR.

**Résum** : Harry se meurt d'amour à cause de son prof de potions, Ron sort avec Malfoy, Hermione est fiancée à Zabini, et pour couronner le tout, un nouvel élève auréolé de mystère entre directement en septième année chez les gryffondors !

**Couple **: SS/HP (**On y prend vite goût, si, si, je vous assure ! )** plus quelques autres couples secondaires, notamment RW/DM, HG/BZ. Et aussi un couple surprise, mais bon, je ne vais pas vous le dévoiler maintenant !

**Genre** : R.

**Note de l'auteur** : La fan obsessionnelle des slashs est de retour… 

Fic dédiée à **Elehyn**, ma muse en ce qui concerne les Harry/Severus, dédiée aussi à tous les fans de slashs SSHP et autres, et à tous ceux qui aiment ce que j'écris, lol !

**Réponses aux rewiews :**

****

**Chapitre 1 :**

Paradise Nightwish : Coucou, toi ! Et oui, une fic de plus à lire, lol !

Idril Elanesse : Peut-être… je ne dis rien, le mystère Peter sera éclairci au fur et à mesure.

Elehyn : Coucou, tu m'as fait rougir ! Je suis ravie de voir que mes couples te plaisent, lol ! Riry va souffrir, le pauvre, car notre Sevy est intraitable avec sa conscience ! Quant à Peter, ah… je ne dévoile rien pour le moment ! Enormes Poutoux !

Celinette : Salut, ma puce ! Et oui, encore une nouvelle fic ! Allez, tous avec moi : Ivrian est complètement barge !

Alisa Adams : Coucou, ma sorcière barjo ! Plein de bisoux à toi aussi !

Lululle : Ma choupinette ! Oui, ce coup-ci c'est du Riry/Sevy, un autre couple que j'aime bien ! Voila la suite, c'est rapide, j'suis inspirée !

Caroline Black : Salut, Caro ! Une grande fan des Sev/Riry ? Tant mieux ! En veux-tu en voila !

Lola Reeds : Avec qui je vais caser le petit nouveau ? Mais ça, c'est le principal suspense, lol ! Et oui, je continue et terminerai toutes mes fics en cours, je me le suis promis !

Onarluca : Coucou ! Voila la suite, Artémis !

Lonnie : Salut, Lonnie ! *Gros soupir* Et non, je crains de ne plus m'en sortir ! J'en ai tellement sur le feu que j'ai décidé de ne plus en publier d'autres tant que je n'ai pas terminé celles en cours, sauf des one-shots ou des mini-fics de 2-3 chapitres maximum !

Sasha Krum : Salut, Sasha ! Voila la suite !

Pandoria : Oh oui, il va finir par lui accorder plus qu'un regard !

**Chapitre 2 :**

Lonnie : Tu l'aimes, mon Peter ? Tant mieux, j'ai essayé de le rendre aussi sympathique et contradictoire que possible ! Pour le reste, je n'en dis pas plus…

Alisa Adams : Oui, Peter est un peu prude, mais la cause en sera expliquée plus tard…

Anna McCoy : Non, il ne va pas tout foutre en l'air, rassure-toi, il va même plutôt les aider à se rapprocher…

Onarluca : Tu as ador ? Tant mieux !

Lululle : Voila la suite, je profite de la présence de mon inconstante muse !

**Chapitre 3 :**

****

Zairoon : Merci ! et oui, je suis du genre sadique, moi aussi !

Nicole Pavlovna : Nicky ! Enfin de retour, tu me manquais ! T'as des rewiews à rattrapper, lol !

Alisa Adams : Ma sorcière barjo ! Oui, le cours va être gratiné, lol !

Lisandra : Amour, quand tu nous tiens ! Ils vont souffrir tous les deux, lol !

Lulu-Cyfair : Salut, ma Lulu ! Les choses que la morale réprouve viendront plus tard, c'est promis !

Kero : Oui je vois que les idées de cours de Sev intéressent beaucoup de monde, lol ! 

Caroline Black : Tu ne l'aimes pas, mon Peter ? Pourtant j'essaie de le rendre le plus sympathique possible ! Oui, le cours de soutien va être pas mal…

Pandoria : Oui, les cours privés commenceront dans quelques chapitres…

Idril Elanesse : Qu'est-ce qui fait marcher le monde ? le Q, c'est bien connu ! 

Lola Reeds : Moi aussi, je t'adore pour tes rewiews ! Bises !

Elehyn : Coucou, ma puce ! (Excuse-moi si je deviens familière) Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait plaisir avec ton OS « La fessée » ! En plus, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à la fin ! Pour Peter, mène ton enquête, mais si tu as trouvé qui est Peter, dis-le moi par mail, STP, je confirmerai ou infirmerai… Bises !

Anya et Xeres : Différente de ce que je fais d'habitude ? Tu me flattes, la ! J'espère bien faire des choses différentes, c'est plus intéressant ! Bisoux !

Lululle : Moi, je m'éclate en lisant les tiennes ! Plein de poutoux baveux, lol !

Myia Black : Toujours ravie de te voir ! Les cours privés, ce sera dans quelques chapitres, lol ! 

°°°

**4**

**La magie à l'état pur**

Après ce cours de potions plutôt sulfureux, Harry espérait que la leçon de métamorphose serait plus reposante. Espoir déçu ! Ce ne fut pas le cas, loin de la…

D'entrée de cours, les élèves avaient pris l'habitude de sortir leurs instruments magiques sans qu'on le leur demande. McGonagall n'aimait pas perdre son temps. Harry allait se tourner vers l'estrade lorsqu'il remarqua que Peter n'avait rien dans les mains.

- Où est ta baguette ? demanda-t-il à mi-voix, espérant éviter au jeune homme les foudres de leur professeur.

- Je n'en ai pas, répondit l'autre sur le même ton.

Le préfet en chef eut un sursaut vite réprimé. 

_De mieux en mieux ! Un sorcier, à Poudlard, sans baguette, et admis directement en septième année ? Alors que visiblement, il ne connaît rien à la magie ? Y a quelque chose qui cloche !_

- Mais… tu…

Le survivant s'interrompit en voyant le regard fulminant que l'animagus dardait sur eux.

- Monsieur Potter ! Avez-vous fini de jouer les pipelettes ? ! Monsieur Growing, où est votre outil de travail ?

- Ce ridicule petit bout de bois ? fit tranquillement Peter. Je n'en ai pas, professeur.

Minerva McGonagall en resta comme deux ronds de flan. Le qualificatif ironique, assorti du ton négligeant de la réponse, lui resta fortement en travers du gosier.

- Monsieur Growing, apprenez que ce « ridicule petit bout de bois », comme vous l'appelez, est un instrument indispensable à tout bon magicien qui se respecte. Que vous veniez d'un autre pays ne vous dispense pas de vous plier à nos us et coutumes, et ne vous dispense pas de la plus élémentaire courtoisie !

Peter lui fit un sourire à faire fondre les neiges éternelles, tout en rosissant légèrement.

- Pardonnez-moi, professeur, dit-il, penaud. Je ne voulais pas vous offenser.

Minerva se radoucit, elle aussi prise au piège du charme étrange que dégageait le jeune homme.

- Je vous prie de m'excuser, répéta-t-il, contrit. J'oublie souvent que ma trop grande franchise peut blesser les gens.

- C'est pourtant une qualité, sourit-elle, amusée.

- Pas toujours, professeur, croyez-moi.

La phrase avait été dite sur un ton particulièrement désabusé chez un être aussi jeune, ce qui ne manqua pas d'intriguer Harry et Minerva.

- Bien, fit cette dernière, reprenant une attitude professorale. Pour aujourd'hui, vous vous contenterez donc d'observer vos camarades. (Elle hésita un instant avant d'ajouter) De quelle école venez-vous ?

- Saint Patrick, en Australie.

- Et… on n'utilise pas de baguettes, à Saint Patrick ?

- C'est une école pour non-magiciens, expliqua tranquillement Peter.

Stupeur dans l'assistance. Minerva préféra ne pas insister.

- Bien. Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier le sortilège _Humana__ morphosis_. Quelqu'un peut-il me dire ce dont il s'agit ?

Hermione leva immédiatement la main, l'agitant avec frénésie.

- Oui, Miss Granger ?

- C'est le contre-sort qui permet de retransformer un animagus en humain. Il est impossible de le contrer, mais il n'affecte aucunement les vrais animaux.

- Excellent, Miss Granger. Dix points pour Gryffondor. Comme je suis, à ma connaissance, la seule animagus ici présente, vous allez à tour de rôle, le tester sur ma personne. Vous prononcerez à haute et intelligible voix les mots « _Humana__ morphosis_ », en pointant bien votre baguette sur moi. Ce sortilège n'a pas de spécificité particulière, mais il nécessite une intense concentration et une très bonne maîtrise de la magie. Potter, à vous l'honneur !

Harry se leva lentement, observant avec attention son professeur se transformer en félin. Il pointa sa baguette sur elle d'une main qui ne tremblait pas, et lança d'une voix ferme l'incantation.

Il y eut un bref éclair, et le chat redevint lentement Minerva. Une Minerva fort satisfaite.

- Excellent, Monsieur Potter, excellent ! Mais le fait d'avoir vaincu lord Voldemort a considérablement accru vos dons.

Un a un, les élèves essayèrent de faire aussi bien. Le tiers de la classe y parvint à peu près correctement, les autres durent réessayer plusieurs fois avant d'y arriver.

A la fin du cours, chacun avait lancé au moins une fois l'incantation, excepté Peter, qui contemplait le spectacle avec son habituel petit sourire tranquille.

- Puis-je essayer, professeur ? demanda-t-il soudain à une Minerva stupéfaite. Ça m'a tout l'air amusant.

_Amusant ?_ pensa Harry. _On ne donne pas la même signification à ce mot !_

De ce fait, Minerva semblait en avoir perdu l'usage de la parole.

- Heu… oui, si vous le souhaitez, Peter. Harry, prêtez-lui votre baguette, voulez-vous ?

- Inutile, répondit sereinement l'étrange jeune homme, avec un sourire d'excuse à l'adresse du préfet en chef.

Celui-ci se sentait de plus en plus déconcerté par cet être mystérieux. Et à voir les têtes du reste de la classe, le même sentiment prédominait chez ses camarades.

Minerva, redevenu chat, se coucha avec indolence au pied de son bureau. Peter se leva lentement et s'approcha d'elle. Il s'accroupit, et posa une main tendre sur la tête du félin, lequel commença bientôt, à la profonde stupéfaction de tous, à ronronner.

Peter sourit, et caressa le poitrail, puis le cou de l'animal. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent, pendant lesquelles l'ensemble des élèves retint son souffle.

Il régnait une atmosphère étrange dans la pièce. Comme si… celle-ci était emplie de magie. De magie à l'état pur. 

Harry vit avec stupéfaction sa baguette commencer à trembler de façon incontrôlable. Il croisa le regard ahuri d'Hermione et de Ron, et vit que toutes les autres instruments imitaient le sien. 

Sa baguette tremblait tellement qu'elle faillit lui échapper des mains.

Peter caressait toujours le chat, lui murmurant des mots tendres, dans une douce litanie. Toute la magie qui emplissait la pièce à cet instant semblait converger vers lui, tant il respirait l'innocence et la pureté. 

Les baguettes s'affolaient de plus en plus, comme si elles avaient voulu se précipiter vers lui, et les élèves avaient de plus en plus de mal à les garder en main.

_Rectification_, nota Harry en son for intérieur tout en observant l'adolescent, _il connaît **tout** de la magie… Certainement bien plus que nous, en tous cas !_

Et soudain, sous les yeux ébahis de la classe, le chat se retransforma en une Minerva effarée. Peter souriait toujours, impénétrable.

- OH, MON DIEU ! murmura-t-elle avant d'ajouter à haute voix : Le cours est termine !

Les élèves se levèrent en silence, incrédules.

- Potter et Growing, restez, je vous prie.

Harry et Peter se figèrent, dans l'expectative.

- Accompagnez-moi tous les deux chez le directeur.

McGonagall partit au pas de charge, suivie par les deux adolescents, qui avaient un peu de mal à ne pas se laisser distancer. 

Arrivée devant la porte du directeur, elle balbutia le mot de passe d'une voix étranglée :

- Chocogrenouille et fariboles !

Albus Dumbledore, plongé dans la lecture de documents à l'en-tête du ministère, leva la tête à leur entrée tapageuse, étonné.

- Que se passe-t-il, Minerva ?

L'animagus tremblait de la tête aux pieds. Elle désigna Peter.

- Albus, ce… jeune homme m'a retransformée en humaine alors que j'étais sous ma forme féline.

Le directeur se tourna vers Peter avec un sourire approbateur.

- Félicitations, Peter, le sortilège _Humana__ morphosis_ n'est pas facile à réussir !

Minerva s'étranglait presque.

- Albus… il n'a **pas** utilisé le contre-sort ! En fait, il n'avait même pas de baguette !

Le professeur était visiblement au bord de l'apoplexie. 

Par contre, Harry remarqua que Dumbledore ne semblait même pas surpris.

Voyant que le silence s'éternisait, Minerva se mit à hurler, quasiment hystérique :

- Pour l'amour du ciel, Albus… **QUI EST CE GOSSE ? ! ? !**

- Peter Growing, un excellent étudiant qui nous arrive d'Australie, répondit calmement le directeur. Un jeune homme très doué.

Durant quelques secondes, Harry se demanda avec amusement si Minerva n'allait pas flanquer une paire de gifles a Dumbledore. Fort heureusement, elle se contint, rongeant ostensiblement son frein.

- Je viens d'apprendre que le professeur Flitwick est souffrant, reprit le directeur à l'adresse des deux adolescents. Harry, tu profiteras de son absence pour amener Peter chez Monsieur Ollivander, afin de lui procurer une baguette.

La tête du préfet en chef fourmillait de questions, mais un seul coup d'œil à Dumbledore lui fit comprendre que le moment était très mal choisi pour les poser.

- Bien, professeur, répondit-il simplement.

- Vous pouvez disposer, Messieurs, fit le directeur. Minerva, restez encore quelques instants, je vous prie.

Harry sortit de la pièce sans un mot de plus, suivi par l'énigmatique Peter Growing.

Une fois dehors, il se retourna vers son compagnon, et d'une voix enrouée, lui demanda :

- Dis-moi, Peter… Tu ne viens pas vraiment d'Australie, n'est-ce pas ?

Le blond garda le silence, plongé dans ses pensées.

°°°

**A suivre… Harry, Sev et Peter chez Ollivander. Un Sev perturbé par la bouche de Harry, un Harry perturbé par le jean noir moulant de Sev, et un Peter perturbant et… perturbé, lui aussi.**


	5. Visite chez Ollivander

**Omnia vincit amor **

**Auteur** : Toujours la même barge qui a trente-douze fics sur le feu ! 

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, sauf l'histoire. Les personnages appartiennent à la talentueuse JKR.

**Résum** : Harry se meurt d'amour à cause de son prof de potions, Ron sort avec Malfoy, Hermione est fiancée à Zabini, et pour couronner le tout, un nouvel élève auréolé de mystère entre directement en septième année chez les gryffondors !

**Couple **: SS/HP (**On y prend vite goût, si, si, je vous assure ! )** plus quelques autres couples secondaires, notamment RW/DM, HG/BZ. Et aussi un couple surprise, mais bon, je ne vais pas vous le dévoiler maintenant !

**Genre** : R.

**Note de l'auteur** : La fan obsessionnelle des slashs est de retour… 

Fic dédiée à **Elehyn**, ma muse en ce qui concerne les Harry/Severus, dédiée aussi à tous les fans de slashs SSHP et autres, et à tous ceux qui aiment ce que j'écris, lol !

**Réponses aux rewiews :**

Lululle : Coucou, toi ! Rassure-toi, je continue !

Caroline Black : Non, le chapitre vraiment intéressant, c'est le chapitre 7, qui sentirait plutôt le citron, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, lol !

Elehyn : Coucou, ma puce ! Oui, je ne veux pas dévoiler tout de suite l'identité de ce cher Peter, lol ! Tout ce que je peux dire pour le moment, c'est que ça va se compliquer, mais on en apprendra plus au cours de la discussion qu'il aura avec Harry au chapitre 6. Je te fais de gros poutoux, moi aussi, et Mikael (mon bébé) se joint à moi.

Apocalypse-Nox : Voila la suite, ne t'impatiente pas !

Anya et Xeres : Coucou, ma grande ! Une Hermione bis ? Non, pas vraiment, car Peter n'a pas réellement conscience de l'étendue de ses pouvoirs. Pour ce chapitre, c'est une petite mise en bouche.

Myia Black : Salut, Myia ! Pour savoir d'où sort Peter, il faudra attendre un peu, lol ! Patience, patience, on y vient !

Alisa Adams : Salut, ma sorcière barjo ! *Ivrian s'incline bien bas* Merci pour le compliment ! 

Lisandra : Non, n'arrête pas de baver ! ça devient vraiment chaud au chapitre 7, lol !

Lola Reeds : On va y venir, aux cours particuliers ! Patience, patience ! Bisous !

Lulu-Cyfair : Non mais dis donc, coquine ! Tu ne crois pas que je vais te répondre, non ? MdR ! Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, qui c'est, ce type ! Big kisses, ma Lulu !

Sasha Krum : Salut ! Mais non, tu vas pas être jalouse, y a franchement pas de quoi ! C'est juste les idées tordues qui sortent de mon cerveau et que je mets par écrit, lol !

Lonnie : Désolée, ma puce ! Je ne réponds aux questions concernant Peter qu'au fur et à mesure de la fic ! Va falloir patienter ! Gros bisous pour te remercier d'être toujours la !

Onarluca : Salut, Artémis ! merci, voila la suite !

**Bon, vous allez pas dire que je vous gâte pas ? ! M'enfin ! *Ivrian crevée qui s'est tapé d'écrire trois chapitre de cette fic hier !* **

**Je ne sais pas combien de temps je pourrais suivre le rythme, mais cette fic m'inspire gravement, et je voudrais la terminer avant que ma muse - ô combien inconstante ! - ne m'abandonne ! **

°°°

**5**

**Visite chez Ollivander**

Harry n'eut pas vraiment le temps de discuter avec Hermione et Ron au repas de midi, ces deux derniers préférant la compagnie de leurs chéris respectifs. Il en profita donc pour essayer de mieux connaître Peter, mais celui-ci restait très discret sur sa vie passée. Impossible de lui tirer les vers du nez !

Le préfet en chef prit mentalement note que, pour un Australien, le jeune homme parlait avec l'accent anglais le plus pur qui soit. Plus il y pensait, plus il lui semblait évident que l'Australie n'avait jamais abrité en son sein ce garçon-la…

Mais au fur et à mesure de leurs discussions, le blond lui devenait de plus en plus sympathique et attachant.

Et le sentiment était visiblement réciproque.

Harry fit donc une visite guidée du chemin de traverse à son compagnon. Lui narrant par le menu les aventures qu'il y avait vécu avec Hermione et Ron durant leurs sept années d'études.

Après un tour complet, qui ramena à la mémoire du survivant de nombreux souvenirs attendris, les deux jeunes gens entrèrent chez Monsieur Ollivander.

Ce dernier était en train de discuter avec un client qui tournait le dos aux deux nouveaux arrivants. Harry jeta machinalement un coup d'œil sur l'homme, notant au passage qu'il portait un pull noir moulant une carrure d'athlète, et que son jean également noir mettait en valeur une paire de fesses rondes et charnues à souhait.

_Hum… beau cul !_ pensa le gryffondor.

Avant de se figer net. Suivant le regard du marchand de baguettes, l'homme venait de se retourner, révélant le visage glacial de Severus Snape. 

_GLUPS ! C'est pas possible ! Il a un corps… à se damner ! _

Et l'amoureux transi du professeur de potions piqua un fard épouvantable. L'homme de ses rêves était en face de lui, dans une tenue moldue des plus seyantes ! 

Désormais, les fantasmes de Harry avait davantage de… **corps** pour les alimenter !

- Potter, Growing ! Que faites-vous la ? ! demanda sèchement Snape. Vous devriez être en cours !

- Le professeur Flitwick est… absent, expliqua Harry avec difficulté. Le directeur m'a demandé d'accompagner Peter chez Monsieur Ollivander afin qu'il puisse choisir une baguette.

Le jeune homme déglutit péniblement, avant de passer machinalement sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure. Tellement troublé qu'il ne remarqua pas que les pupilles de son professeur s'étaient subitement dilatées.

_Hummm… Cette bouche… si rose… et cette langue… Oui, Harry, passe-la encore sur tes lèvres…_

Severus se morigéna fermement. Il n'était pas ici pour fantasmer sur ce petit con insupportable !

- Et vous, professeur, que faites-vous ici ? s'enquit Harry, tellement curieux qu'il en oubliait qu'il risquait de se faire remettre vertement à sa place.

Ce qui ne manqua pas d'arriver, évidemment.

- Je ne pense pas que ma vie privée vous concerne, Potter ! rétorqua Snape, furieux.

_Oh que si, elle me concerne !_ pensa Harry. _Parce que je veux absolument en faire partie !_

Pendant cet échange pour le moins ambigu, Peter était resté en retrait, quasiment collé contre la porte, et Ollivander contemplait avec amusement la scène. Il connaissait l'hostilité qui liait le maître des potions à son élève. Au fil des ans, elle était devenue quasi-légendaire.

- Approchez-vous, jeune homme, dit-il au jeune blond pour mettre fin au malaise ambiant, que je voie quelle baguette vous conviendra le mieux.

Peter obéit à contrecœur, une expression inquiète peinte sur son visage. 

Malheureusement, le marchand n'eut jamais le temps de choisir quoi que ce soit dans ses nombreuses oeuvres. Les cartons contenant les boites se mirent soudain à vibrer violemment. Au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'égrenaient, le phénomène augmenta d'amplitude, faisant tressauter les couvercles avec de plus en plus de force.

Harry et Severus échangèrent un regard stupéfait. Ollivander, lui, semblait très intéressé par cet événement insolite.

- Vous devriez sortir, jeune homme, dit-il à Peter, qui semblait pour la première fois vraiment effrayé par ce qui se passait.

Le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier. Lorsqu'il eut quitté la boutique, tout s'arrêta d'un seul coup.

- On a eu le même problème en métamorphose, expliqua soudain Harry aux deux hommes attentifs. Il a réussi à redonner forme humaine au professeur McGonagall sans le concours d'une baguette. Il l'a juste… touchée. Et toutes les baguettes se sont affolées.

Ollivander et Severus échangèrent un long regard, que Harry ne sut trop comment interpréter.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais… , commença Severus.

- Que Peter n'a nul besoin de baguette magique ? interrogea le préfet en chef.

- Que Peter **est** lui-même, en quelque sorte, une baguette, compléta Ollivander, énigmatique. Un catalyseur de magie, si vous préférez.

Lorsque Harry laissa les deux hommes et retrouva le jeune blond dans la rue, sa tête fourmillait d'interrogations sans réponses. L'adolescent l'attendait, appuyé contre un mur, les yeux dans le vague.

- Je sais que tu dois te poser des questions, Harry, dit-il à son compagnon avant que ce dernier ait pu parler. Mais je ne peux rien te dire.

Harry hocha la tête, comprenant qu'il ne fallait pas le brusquer. Il sourit.

- Pas de problème. Tu me parleras quand tu te sentiras prêt. Mais s'il te plait, réponds juste à une seule question… Tu ne viens pas d'Australie, n'est-ce pas ?

Peter sourit en retour.

- Non, pas vraiment.

Une complicité malicieuse s'instaura entre les deux adolescents, qui se mirent en marche sans parler davantage.

Un silence tranquille, agréable, les enveloppa, sans qu'ils ne ressentent le besoin de le rompre.

Mais soudain, de manière brutale, l'atmosphère changea. Harry se rendit compte que Peter s'était arrêté de marcher. Surpris, il revint sur ses pas et dévisagea son compagnon, interrogateur. Le préfet en chef eut presque peur.

Peter était livide, haletant, tremblant de tous ses membres. Il fixait un point au-delà de Harry. Ce dernier, curieux de savoir ce qui mettait son compagnon dans un tel état, promena son regard alentour. Il ne vit que la foule qui déambulait dans la rue, devisant bruyamment.

Il allait demander à son compagnon ce qui l'effrayait à ce point, quand soudain, il **le** remarqua.

Difficile de faire autrement, d'ailleurs. Ce n'était pas le genre d'homme qui passait inaperçu !

L'inconnu était grand, avec des cheveux bruns, ondulés, qui tombaient en vagues souples sur ses épaules. Une barbe naissante couvrait en partie son visage aux traits virils. Il pouvait avoir environ trente-cinq ans et portait une large cape noire qui le recouvrait entièrement.

Mais ce qui frappait le plus dans cette apparence à la fois séduisante et dangereuse, c'était ses yeux.

Harry ne put déterminer leur couleur, l'homme était trop loin, mais ils étaient extraordinairement clairs, et pour l'instant, ils dévisageaient Peter avec une fièvre qui semblait inextinguible. Comme si l'étranger avait voulu dévorer vivant le jeune homme.

Harry en était presque jaloux. Il aurait adoré que Severus lui jette un regard aussi… ardent.

Peter tira nerveusement sur la manche du gryffondor. Il ressemblait à une proie prise au piège.

- S'il te plaît, Harry... Est-ce qu'on peut rentrer, maintenant ?

L'adolescent semblait tétanisé.

- S'il te plait, Harry… vite !

Le préfet en chef ne put résister à cette prière, faite sur un ton troublé, et il entraîna son compagnon à sa suite.

Il ne put cependant résister et tourna la tête vers l'étranger. Celui-ci avait disparu, comme volatilisé, et Harry ne se rendit pas compte que la scène avait eu un autre témoin : Severus Snape.

Le maître des potions était de plus en plus intrigué… Mais désormais, il connaissait la réelle identité de Peter Growing. 

°°°

**A suivre… Une petite discussion nocturne entre adolescents, sur l'amour, le sexe, bref, que des sujets intéressants quand on a dix-sept ans ****ans !**


	6. Conversation nocturne

Omnia vincit amor 

**Auteur** : Toujours la même barge qui a trente-douze fics sur le feu ! 

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, sauf l'histoire. Les personnages appartiennent à la talentueuse JKR.

**Résum** : Harry se meurt d'amour à cause de son prof de potions, Ron sort avec Malfoy, Hermione est fiancée à Zabini, et pour couronner le tout, un nouvel élève auréolé de mystère entre directement en septième année chez les gryffondors !

**Couple **: SS/HP (**On y prend vite goût, si, si, je vous assure ! )** plus quelques autres couples secondaires, notamment RW/DM, HG/BZ. Et aussi un couple surprise, mais bon, je ne vais pas vous le dévoiler maintenant !

**Genre** : R.

**Note de l'auteur** : La fan obsessionnelle des slashs est de retour… 

Fic dédiée à **Elehyn**, ma muse en ce qui concerne les Harry/Severus, dédiée aussi à tous les fans de slashs SSHP et autres, et à tous ceux qui aiment ce que j'écris, lol !

**Réponses aux rewiews :**

Nicole Pavlovna : Salut, Nicky ! Voila la suite !

Eternamm : Curiosité sur le mode extrême ? Ce chapitre va-t-il la combler ou l'attiser ? Telle est la question !

Elehyn : Sans cheveux ? Non, j'ai beau faire, je ne parviens pas à t'imaginer sans tes cheveux, lol ! Bien sûr que non, le choix du nom n'a pas été fait au hasard. Au fait, as-tu MSN ? Il me semble que tu m'en avais parlé dans un mail ? Si tu préfères me donner les conclusions de ton enquête sur Peter par Msn plutôt que de m'envoyer un mail… n'hésite pas ! Pour Sev, le chapitre ou il ôte ses vêtements est le numéro 7, mais comme ce sont les vacances scolaires (et comme je suis sadique, lol ) vous ne l'aurez qu'à la rentrée ! Je te fais de gros bisous. J'attends la suite d' « un inconnu dans la nuit » et « ce que veulent les hommes » avec impatience !

Crackos : Merci, voila la suite !

Lonnie : Coucou, ma Lonnie ! Tu sais que tu me fais rougir avec tes compliments, lol ! n'en rajoute plus, la coupe est pleine ! Pour Peter, je ne peux rien dire… son identité sera dévoilée au chapitre 9. en attendant, gros bisous !

Lulu-Cyfair : Tu sais que j'étais explosée de rire avec ton « Peter en réalité s'appelle Godric G. et il s'est engueulé avec son mec un certain Salazar S.et il est parti bouder en faisant un voyage dans le futur. Pas de chance,C'est tétu un serpentard! » Je me suis marrée pendant au moins dix bonnes minutes ! Mais ou vas-tu chercher tout ça ? Big kisses, en tout cas !

Noctambule : Merci beaucoup pour ton impatience, qui me fait bien plaisir ! Mais faudra attendre un peu pour connaître l'identité de Peter. Comment ça, j'suis sadique ?

Celinette : Salut, ma puce ! Alors, on est fatiguée en ce moment ? Cours vite nous écrire la suite de tes deux magnifiques fics, tu vas voir, ça va enlever ta fatigue, lol ! Comment ça, j'suis intéressée ? bisous, ma puce !

Lisandra : Tu trouves ça chaud ? Attends d'avoir lu la suite, lol !

Miya Black : Mais c'est pas pour rien qu'il porte le même prénom que le rat, niarf, niarf, niarf ! *rire sadique* ! 

Angy : Désolée, Angy ! Pas de Ron au programme du chap 6, juste Peter et Harry !

Caroline Black : Moi aussi j'aime un Sevy chou un peu crétin, parfois ! Bises, Caro et à la rentrée pour la suite !

Lola Reeds : Oui, je vous gâte ! Mais c'est fini, car la suite n'arrivera qu'à la rentrée ! Bises, Lola !

Sasha Krum : Tu le sauras pas avant le chapitre 9, lol ! Bisous, Sasha !

Alisa Adams : Mais Tu ne veux pas que je te fasse un résumé complet de la fic, non ? Ah, ces filles ! Toujours pressées de tout savoir ! MdR ! 

Lululle : Bon, au lieu de lire les fics des autres, tu ferais mieux de nous pondre les suites des tiennes, lol ! Big bisous pour t'encourager ! Si tu veux savoir la solution du mystère, patiente jusqu'au chapitre 9 !

Onarluca : Merci, Artémis ! Voila un nouveau chapitre qui, je le crains, te laissera sur ta faim. Bises !

Miss Paddy : Merci de me trouver géniale même si je sais que c'est faux, lol ! Pour Peter, le mystère sera éclairci au chapitre 9. Bisous !

**J'espère n'avoir oublié personne ! Sinon, mes plus plates excuses ! **

°°°

**6**

**Conversation nocturne**

Il avait beau se tourner et se retourner dans tous les sens, Harry n'arrivait pas à dormir. La journée avait été trop riche en événements divers. Et ses pensées dérivaient sans cesse vers l'homme dont il était éperdument amoureux.

Il lui suffisait de revoir ce corps musclé, dévoilé par un pull et un jean moulants, pour sentir sa libido se réveiller au grand galop !

La respiration du jeune homme s'accéléra. Il tourna la tête vers Peter, qui dormait dans le lit jumeau que Dumbledore avait fait installer dans sa chambre de préfet en chef. 

Le souffle du blond était paisible, ses paupières étaient closes.

Harry ferma les yeux à son tour, essayant vainement de trouver le sommeil. Son sexe douloureusement tendu lui rappelait qu'il était jeune, et avide de caresses.

_Je le fais… Je le fais pas ? Il dort… Et puis je serai discret… bon sang… Severus ! _

Lentement, sa main descendit le long de son torse, pour se faufiler dans son boxer, et se perdre dans la forêt sombre de son entrejambe, évitant cependant son membre durci. 

Il imaginait la bouche de son professeur sur sa peau nue, ses mains sur ses fesses.

_Severus, oh, Severus ! Je voudrais tant que tu sois la pour me toucher vraiment !_

Son pouce frôla doucement le gland turgescent, et son corps se tendit sous la décharge électrique qui lui fut envoyée. Sa respiration se fit haletante tandis qu'il refermait les doigts sur son sexe dans un mouvement de va-et-vient de plus en plus rapide.

Il se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas crier tellement c'était bon. 

_Sev… Sev ! Oh, mon amour ! Oh oui… OUI !!!_

Et Harry ne put retenir un gémissement en se déversant sur les draps, dans un ultime spasme de bonheur.

Dans la pénombre, les joues brûlantes, Peter ne put ignorer davantage les activités nocturnes de son compagnon de chambre. Il se sentait troublé par les images que faisaient naître en lui les sons qu'il venait d'entendre. Renonçant à feindre le sommeil, il se retourna sur son lit.

- On peut parler, Harry ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Le préfet en chef crut avoir une attaque. Son cœur manqua quelques battements avant de reprendre un rythme normal.

- _Lumos_, dit-il d'une voix encore tremblante.

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent. Il était difficile de déterminer lequel était le plus gêné des deux. Et soudain, le ridicule de la situation leur apparut clairement. Dans un bel ensemble, ils éclatèrent de rire.

Un fou rire qui dura de longues minutes et fit même couler des larmes sur leurs joues.

Quand les deux adolescents eurent un tant soit peu récupéré leur maîtrise de soi, ils échangèrent un sourire, mi-amusé, mi-embarrassé.

- Tu l'aimes, hein ? demanda Peter à mi-voix.

Le cœur de Harry cessa carrément de battre.

- Qui ça ? fit-il avec nonchalance, pour essayer de gagner du temps.

- Severus, vint la calme réponse.

Et en contemplant ce visage dénué de fausseté, ce regard franc et limpide, Harry sut qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Peter Growing, quelle que soit sa véritable identité. Il se fia totalement à son instinct.

- Oui, je l'aime, dit-il, soulagé de l'avouer à haute voix à une autre personne que lui-même.

Peter hocha la tête.

- Moi aussi j'ai été amoureux, une fois. Il y a un bon moment de ça, dit-il.

- Fille ou garçon ? s'enquit Harry, intéressé.

- D'une fille.

Le survivant ne put retenir un mouvement de surprise.

- Mais… l'homme de cet après-midi… ? commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre en voyant Peter blêmir.

Ils se turent quelques instants. Le jeune blond semblait avoir du mal à parler.

- Tu l'as vu, toi aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, répondit doucement le brun. C'est le genre d'homme qu'on remarque.

Peter eut un sourire teinté d'amertume.

- Pour ça, oui, on le remarque. 

Il y eut un autre instant de silence, mais Harry ne put retenir davantage la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Qui est-ce ?

La réponse ne vint pas tout de suite, et il crut un instant que son compagnon ne répondrait pas.

- Quelqu'un que j'ai détesté pendant très longtemps.

- Et… que s'est-il passe ?

Peter le jaugea, semblant vérifier s'il était digne de confiance. Il soupira profondément.

- Il a fait quelque chose qui m'a… forcé à grandir… un peu trop vite.

- Il t'a viole ? demanda crûment Harry.

Il s'en voulut de sa brutale franchise lorsqu'il vit le blond sursauter violemment.

- Non, ce n'est pas allé aussi loin.

Un autre moment de silence.

- Mais à cause de lui – ou grâce à lui – j'ai pris brusquement conscience de ma sexualité, reprit Peter, et je n'étais pas préparé pour ça.

- Pourtant, tu as environ dix-sept ans, comme moi, murmura Harry pour lui-même. La mienne me travaille depuis plus d'un an déjà.

Les joues de Peter se colorèrent de nouveau.

- Oui, mais aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, l'idée même de sexe ne m'a traversé l'esprit que tout récemment. Comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai grandi très vite.

Tout en écoutant, Harry jouait machinalement avec la taie de son oreiller.

- Et maintenant, que ressens-tu pour cet homme ? demanda-t-il à brûle-pourpoint.

Peter ne répondit à la question que par une autre.

- Harry, est-ce qu'il t'est déjà arrivé de haïr quelqu'un à un tel point que… tu en viennes à être obsédé par cette personne ?

La réponse vint du tac au tac.

- Oui. Severus.

Et le survivant se rappelait parfaitement le nombre de nuits sans sommeil passées à maudire son professeur de potions, à souhaiter le voir rôtir en enfer, ou l'avoir à sa merci une fois, ne serait-ce qu'une fois…

- Qu'est-ce qui a change ? demanda doucement Peter.

_Qu'est-ce qui a change ?_ pensa Harry. _Bonne question, Peter…_

Il prit tout son temps pour répondre, cherchant soigneusement ses mots.

- J'ai commencé à l'observer. A observer sa fatigue, son épuisement, alors qu'il se donnait à fond comme agent double pendant la guerre contre Voldemort. J'ai vu sa vie, quand il me donnait des cours d'occlumencie afin d'éviter que mes ennemis ne pénètrent mon cerveau. J'ai regardé ses mains pendant les cours. Ces mains qui savent blesser, mais aussi soigner, guérir…

Peter se taisait, n'osant interrompre son compagnon de peur de laisser s'envoler toute la beauté de cet instant parfait : un être dévoilant ses sentiments les plus profonds pour un autre.

Harry continuait, les mots se précipitant les uns après les autres, et il s'écoutait les prononcer, à la fois incrédule et heureux.

- Et puis j'ai commencé à imaginer ses mains sur moi, sur mon corps, me caressant, m'enflammant comme nul autre ne pourrait le faire. C'est le jour ou j'ai compris que je l'aimais que j'ai su que j'étais gay. Ce jour-la, j'ai compris que Severus Snape, ex-souffre douleur de mon père pendant leurs années d'études, était et resterait à jamais mon unique amour…

Il regarda Peter, stupéfait de s'être ainsi laissé aller. Ce dernier sourit, ému.

- Et bien, qu'attends-tu pour le lui dire ?

Harry faillit lui répondre qu'il attendait le lendemain, dix-neuf heures, quand il comprit le message. 

Pourquoi attendre ? Il voulait appartenir à Severus. Pour toujours. Il voulait ne plus faire qu'un avec lui. Alors pourquoi attendre plus longtemps ?

Le jeune homme se redressa, et enfila un jean et une chemise, qu'il ne prit même pas la peine de boutonner. Il saisit sa cape d'invisibilité et dit rapidement à son compagnon :

- J'y vais. Il faut que je le voie. Maintenant !

Peter sourit, regardant la cape d'un air intrigué, mais décidant de ne pas poser de questions. Les explications attendraient un peu.

- Bonne chance, dit-il simplement.

Lorsque la porte se fut refermée, le jeune blond resta songeur une petite minute, puis se pencha sous le lit, et prit dans sa valise une petite boîte. Il l'ouvrit, et une douce lumière envahit la pénombre.

***

Pendant ce temps, sous sa cape d'invisibilité, Harry marchait d'un pas pressé en direction des cachots, le cœur battant. C'était le moment ou jamais. Il allait enfin savoir si son amour aurait un jour une chance d'être payé de retour.

Tant pis s'il devait subir l'humiliation de sa vie ! Lorsque l'on aimait comme il aimait Severus, on n'était jamais ridicule.

_Et puis, qui ne tente rien n'a rien ! Et au besoin, je le viole ! _

Otant sa cape, il frappa trois grands coups au battant de bois, et un rugissement retentit de l'autre côté de la porte. Suivi par des bruits de pas et des jurons bien sentis.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur un Severus Snape furieux, sortant visiblement de la douche. Et ne portant en tout et pour tout qu'une simple serviette nouée autour des reins.

Devant cette vision sublime, le cerveau de Harry se déconnecta momentanément.

- Vous savez l'heure qu'il est, bon sang ? ! hurla le maître des potions.

Il se tut immédiatement. Severus venait de reconnaître l'étudiant qui se tenait sur son seuil. 

La « cause » principale de la douche froide qu'il venait de prendre…

- Il est l'heure de vous avouer mes sentiments, répondit calmement le gryffondor.

°°°

**A suivre… Je sais, je sais, je suis sadique ! **

**La suite ? Déclaration enflammée dans les cachots. Craquera, craquera pas, le Sevy ? A votre avis ?**

**De plus, je vous ai donné quelques renseignements complémentaires sur Peter. Ceux qui pensent avoir trouvé qui il est, dites-le moi par mail ou MSN, si vous l'avez. Je vous répondrai.**

**Adresse mail et MSN : Ivrian@free.fr**

**Comme ce sont les vacances scolaires, le prochain chapitre de mes fics en cours ne sera updaté qu'à la rentrée. En attendant, je vous fais de grosses bises pour vous faire patienter.**


	7. Incendie dans les cachots

Omnia vincit amor 

**Auteur** : Toujours la même barge qui a trente-douze fics sur le feu ! 

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, sauf l'histoire. Les personnages appartiennent à la talentueuse JKR.

**Résum** : Harry se meurt d'amour à cause de son prof de potions, Ron sort avec Malfoy, Hermione est fiancée à Zabini, et pour couronner le tout, un nouvel élève auréolé de mystère entre directement en septième année chez les gryffondors !

**Couple **: SS/HP (**On y prend vite goût, si, si, je vous assure ! )** plus quelques autres couples secondaires, notamment RW/DM, HG/BZ. Et aussi un couple surprise, mais bon, je ne vais pas vous le dévoiler maintenant !

**Genre** : R.

**Note de l'auteur** : La fan obsessionnelle des slashs est de retour… 

Fic dédiée à **Elehyn**, ma muse en ce qui concerne les Harry/Severus, dédiée aussi à tous les fans de slashs SSHP et autres, et à tous ceux qui aiment ce que j'écris, lol !

**Réponses aux rewiews :**

Lulu-cyfair : ma Lulu ! Dis à Lucius de ranger les tenailles, je devais partir en vacances dans ma famille, et je n'ai pas pu ! Donc, voilà le chapitre 7, tout nouveau tout beau !

Zairoon : Il me semble bien que tu m'as deja rewiewé, mais c'est sans problème, tu peux le faire aussi souvent que tu le veux, lol ! Merci pour les poutoux, voila la suite !

Anya et Xeres : Coucou, toi ! Oui, les mecs n'ont pas la même moralité que les nanas, ça c'est très clair ! Pour Peter, son identité sera dévoilée au chapitre 9. Patience, patience !

Maxence : Maxouille ! Contente de te voir ici ! Alors on a flashé sur le petit Peter, hein ? Tu as une idée sur qui il est ? Réponse au chapitre 9, mais d'ici là, motus et bouche cousue !

Flore : Salut ! Les réponses, c'est pour bientôt ! En attendant, chauffons un peu la salle !

Alisa Adams : Coucou, ma sorcière barjo ! depuis le temps, tu commences à le savoir, que je suis sadique ! MdR ! Bisous ma sorcière préférée !

Dragounette : Merci du compliment ! *Sourire hautement sadique de l'auteuze *

Lisandra : bonnes vacances ! voilà la suite ! et bonne rentrée, lol !

Lola Reeds : Meuh non, arrête de bouder, voilà la suite ! Et en plus, t'auras même pas eu à attendre la fin des vacances !

Lonnie : Coucou, toi ! Je suis ravie d'avoir été ajoutée à ta liste de contact MSN ! Tu es d'humeur poétique en effet. Si ça peut te rassurer, je ne me relis presque jamais. Car je trouve après relecture que ce que j'écris est franchement nul à ch--- ! Enfin, tu m'as compris ! Donc, en gros, si je me relisais, je ne posterai jamais, lol ! bises, ma lonnie !

Caroline Black : Tu vois, je ne vous fais pas languir, la suite est deja la ! Je sais, ma nature profonde est d'être sadique avec mes lecteurs, mais ils ne m'en apprécient que plus ! MDR !

Elehyn : Dis donc, toi ! Tu fais PIRE dans tes fics ! Alors, si je suis sadique, tu me bats à plates coutures, lol ! Pour la petite boite, je ne peux pas te répondre sans dévoiler une partie du secret, donc motus ! Je te fais de gros poutouxes ainsi que Mikael et ma fille Morgane (4 ans) qui a complètement flashé sur ton pseudo et me demande pourquoi je l'ai pas appelée comme ça ! MdR !!!

Eternamm : Extrême puissance 10 ? Je suis très flattée ! Kisses !

MikaChan2andKochka : Ton pseudo m'a explosée de rire ! La réponse est l

Lululle : Salut, choupinette ! Tu fais comme tu veux, mais y en a qui attendent les suites de tes fics avec impatience ! (Je le sais, j'en fais partie !) MdR !

Kero : Ouch ! J'ai oublié de prendre les photos de Sev sous la douche ! 

Miya Black : Salut, toi ! Et merci pour la liste MSN ! tu vois bien Sev en train de craquer ? Surprise, surprise !

Onarluca : Salut, artémis ! Voilà la suite, plus tôt que prévue ! Bises !

**En espérant, comme toujours, n'avoir oublié personne ! N'ayant pu partir en vacances, voilà donc la suite en avance ! **

°°°

**7**

**Incendie dans les cachots**

_Il est l'heure de vous avouer mes sentiments… _

La phrase tournoyait en boucle dans l'esprit surchauffé du professeur Severus Snape, tandis qu'il contemplait avec incrédulité son étudiant.

Les mots franchirent ses lèvres avant qu'il ne puisse les retenir, tandis que Harry entrait et fermait la porte derrière lui.

- Et quels sont-ils, Potter ?

Mais il ne laissa pas au jeune homme le temps de parler.

- Inutile de répondre, reprit-il d'un ton sarcastique. Je connais pertinemment vos sentiments pour moi. Vous me haïssez !

- Je vous aime, avoua Harry avec simplicité.

Un ange passa. Ils restèrent debout l'un en face de l'autre, le plus âgé regardant le plus jeune avec incrédulité.

- Si c'est une plaisanterie, Potter, siffla Severus, je la trouve de très mauvais goût !

- J'aimerais bien que ce ne soit qu'une plaisanterie, fit Harry avec désespoir. Mais je vous aime ! Je ne peux pas vous ôter de ma tête ! Je pense à vous nuit et jour ! J'en crève à petit feu !

Une allégresse profonde monta dans l'âme et le cœur de Severus. Le petit con l'aimait autant que lui l'aimait ! C'était incroyable, magnifique, inespéré, et…

Et puis la réalité reprit brutalement ses droits. 

Il était un professeur, et Potter un étudiant de dix-sept ans. Ce genre de relation était totalement interdit entre eux.

- Reprenez-vous, Potter, enfin ! lança-t-il avec fermeté. Vous ne savez plus ce que vous dîtes !

- Je vous dis que je vous aime, dit l'adolescent d'une voix étranglée. Ça ne compte donc pas pour vous ? Je vous aime… Je vous veux.

La mort dans l'âme, Severus s'apprêta à lui donner le coup de grâce.

_Pardon, mon amour, mais je le dois… _

- Vous êtes ridicule, Potter ! asséna-t-il froidement.

Harry ferma les yeux, totalement anéanti.

- Vous me trouvez ridicule d'être amoureux de vous ?

- Moi, je ne vous aime pas, Potter, mentit Severus, serrant les poings pour se contenir.

Il mourrait d'envie de prendre le gamin dans ses bras pour le consoler, puis de l'emmener dans sa chambre et de lui faire passionnément l'amour, comme si demain n'existait pas. 

Il en avait tellement rêvé, de ce petit merdeux, qu'il tremblait sous l'effort fourni pour se contrôler.

Mais il ne put contrôler la lueur de désir qui flambait dans son regard. Or, Harry rouvrit les yeux, et il la vit.

- Vous avez envie de moi, dit-il doucement, incrédule, fou de joie.

- Je ne vous aime pas, Potter, reprit Severus, se sentant complètement perdre la maîtrise de la situation.

Il s'obligea à reculer lentement. Harry avança vers lui, capturant son regard et l'obligeant à rester prisonnier du sien.

- Vous me désirez, répéta-t-il dans un souffle.

- Non, répondit son professeur en secouant la tête.

Les mains du gryffondor se posèrent sur le torse encore légèrement humide, en une lente caresse. Severus ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir, qu'Harry entendit avec une joie triomphale.

- Je te veux, Severus, soupira-t-il, et ses mains descendirent le long du ventre plat.

Son professeur l'arrêta au moment ou il allait détacher la serviette. Saisissant les mains du jeune homme, il les repoussa.

- Arrêtez, Potter, dit-il d'une voix mal assurée. Nous ne pouvons pas faire ça.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que vous êtes mineur, et mon élève, qui plus est.

- Je m'en fous, rétorqua Harry.

Et il posa sa bouche contre celle de l'homme, l'enlaçant passionnément. Se collant contre son corps, comme s'il voulait ne plus faire qu'un avec lui. 

Severus essaya de lutter, mais presque malgré lui, ses mains se posèrent sur les fesses du gryffondor et l'attirèrent plus près encore.

Durant quelques minutes, les deux hommes s'embrassèrent comme des affamés, leurs langues se livrant un duel sensuel et passionné.

Harry avait l'impression que son professeur lui faisait l'amour avec sa bouche, comme un doux prélude à ce qui allait se passer ensuite, dans la chambre.

Il détacha doucement la serviette, dévoilant la virilité dressée de l'homme, témoignage de son fervent désir pour lui.

- Je ne vous aime pas, Potter, répéta encore Severus tout contre ses lèvres, dans une vaine et ultime tentative de faire fuir le gamin.

Mais Harry refusa de se laisser envahir par la tristesse.

- Tant pis, dit-il d'un ton résigné, je me contenterai de ce que vous avez à m'offrir.

Avec un grondement animal, Severus reprit ses lèvres, arrachant sa chemise et la jetant au sol.

Les longs doigts fins du jeune homme se posèrent sur le membre durci, et le caressèrent doucement.

Severus, tout en ne quittant pas sa bouche, entreprit de déboutonner la braguette de son jean. Celui-ci tomba à terre, bientôt suivi par le boxer du gryffondor.

Lentement, la bouche de l'adulte descendit le long des pectoraux musclés de l'adolescent. 

Il s'agenouilla devant celui qui lui faisait perdre la tête depuis si longtemps.

Harry ferma les yeux et passa ses doigts dans les cheveux fins de son professeur. Un cri de plaisir lui échappa lorsque la bouche de ce dernier se referma sur sa virilité tendue.

L'homme passa une langue avide sur le gland rosé, y recueillant les premières gouttes de son plaisir, avant d'engloutir voracement la hampe toute entière. 

Les hanches de l'adolescent se mirent à onduler au rythme du va et vient de la bouche tentatrice, tandis qu'il resserrait sa prise sur la chevelure soyeuse.

Il se sentit mourir d'extase, sa jouissance explosant bientôt en un crescendo digne des meilleures symphonies musicales. Son orgasme fut si intense qu'il se mit à hurler en déversant sa semence dans l'antre chaude et humide, crispant violemment ses doigts sur les mèches brunes.

Le maître des potions n'en laissa échapper aucune goutte. C'était l'essence même de Harry, de son plaisir. Il se releva et embrassa sauvagement son amour, mêlant leurs deux saveurs.

Harry voulut lui rendre la pareille, mais Severus l'en empêcha.

- Nous serions mieux au lit, tu ne crois pas ? murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Dans la chambre, il s'étendit contre le corps nu de l'adolescent et entreprit de le découvrir longuement, avec ses lèvres, avec ses mains. 

N'en laissant aucune parcelle inexplorée.

Harry gémissait et se cambrait en le suppliant.

- Sev… pitié… Sev !

- Pas si vite… Ne sois pas si impatient… , murmura tendrement son amant.

Mais Harry en voulait plus. Encore et toujours plus. Il allait mourir si Severus continuait encore cette douce torture.

- Prends-moi, s'il te plait… Je veux te sentir profondément en moi…

Leurs deux érections, douloureuses, vibrantes, se pressaient l'une contre l'autre.

- Je te veux, mon amour, dit simplement Harry.

Severus se sentit fondre devant le regard empli de confiance du jeune homme. 

Il fallait qu'il pose **la** question. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas le faire.

- C'est la première fois ?

- Oui, souffla Harry. Je veux que tu sois le premier.

Severus Snape se figea, frappé au plus profond de son cœur. 

Réalisant soudain quelque chose de crucial : il ne pouvait pas continuer. Il ne pouvait pas détruire l'innocence du jeune homme. Et encore moins gâcher sa vie ! Il méritait tellement mieux qu'un prof de potions aigri, ayant le double de son âge !

- NON ! cria-t-il. C'est impossible !

Il se releva d'un bond, son sexe toujours tendu, et s'habilla à la hâte sous les yeux du jeune homme, incrédule.

- Severus, mais… que fais-tu ?

Son professeur le fixa, le regard douloureux.

- Pardonne-moi, Harry… Ce serait une erreur ! balbutia-t-il. Je ne veux pas foutre ta vie en l'air !

Harry serrait convulsivement les draps sur son corps nu, anéanti. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, et sursauta violemment lorsque la porte d'entrée claqua. 

Severus était parti. Il l'avait laissé au moment le plus important. 

Il ne l'aimait pas.

Harry éclata en sanglots violents, les larmes roulant le long de ses joues blêmes. Il se rhabilla comme un automate, et quitta les cachots.

Détruit.

Lorsqu'il entra dans sa chambre de préfet en chef, Peter n'eut que le temps de refermer le couvercle de la petite boîte qu'il tenait dans ses mains, et la fourra rapidement dans sa valise.

Malgré la pénombre, il pouvait parfaitement voir (et entendre) la tristesse du survivant.

- Harry… que s'est-il passe ?

Sans répondre, le gryffondor se jeta sur son lit, étouffant ses sanglots désespérés dans son oreiller.

Une main tendre vint timidement effleurer ses mèches brunes. Peter comprit qu'il était inutile d'insister.

Il se contenta de caresser longuement les cheveux en bataille, jusqu'à ce que la respiration apaisée du jeune homme lui apprenne que celui-ci avait enfin sombré dans le sommeil…

°°°

**A suivre… **

**J'vous ai entendus ! Qui a dit que Severus était un con ? ! *Hurlements indignés de l'auteuze***

**Severus est chevaleresque, nuance ! **

**… Bon, d'accord, d'accord, il est idiot ! Mais il a de l'honneur, de la morale, et assez d'amour pour Harry pour ne pas vouloir bousiller sa vie en le liant avec quelqu'un d'assez âgé pour être son père !**

**Mon Sevy, il est parfait, na ! **

**Hum… Bon, les scrupules, c'est bien beau, Sev, mais va quand même falloir les laisser au placard ! Sinon, on va jamais y arriver… La prochaine fois, peut-être ?**

**Avouez, vous étiez persuadés que c'était dans la poche, hein ? **

**Vous aviez oublié un peu vite mon sadisme naturel, lol !****!**


	8. La trahison

**Omnia vincit amor **

**Auteur** : Toujours la même barge qui a trente-douze fics sur le feu ! 

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, sauf l'histoire. Les personnages appartiennent à la talentueuse JKR.

**Résum** : Harry se meurt d'amour à cause de son prof de potions, Ron sort avec Malfoy, Hermione est fiancée à Zabini, et pour couronner le tout, un nouvel élève auréolé de mystère entre directement en septième année chez les gryffondors !

**Couple **: SS/HP (**On y prend vite goût, si, si, je vous assure ! )** plus quelques autres couples secondaires, notamment RW/DM, HG/BZ. Et aussi un couple surprise, mais bon, je ne vais pas vous le dévoiler maintenant !

**Genre** : R.

**Note de l'auteur** : La fan obsessionnelle des slashs est de retour… 

Fic dédiée à **Elehyn**, ma muse en ce qui concerne les Harry/Severus, dédiée aussi à tous les fans de slashs SSHP et autres, et à tous ceux qui aiment ce que j'écris, lol !

**Réponses aux rewiews :**

Nicole Pavlovna : Salut, Nicky ! Voilà la suite !

Océane : Ce serait très intéressant, en effet… mais pas dans cette fic en tous les cas ! Bises !

Alisa Adams : Alors, ma sorcière barjo ? on se lâche au niveau du vocabulaire ? MdR ! Bisous à toi aussi !

Lonnie : Ma Lonnie que j'ai réussi à convertir au slashs ! ton cher Peter revient dans ce chapitre, et bientôt la fin du suspense en ce qui le concerne !

Venus Potter : Hello, ô déesse ! La réponse à cette angoissante question (Mais qui c'est ce £&#*§ de Peter ? !) arrive très bientôt, lol !

Anya et Xeres : Choqu ? C'est peu de le dire ! Il pense que Sev l'a repoussé justement parce qu'il ne l'aime pas ! Pour la boîte, explication chapitre 9 !

Butterflyofevil : Salut ! Alors, pour le mail, ça ne me dit rien, mais il faut dire que j'ai eu plein d'emmerdes avec cette #&@§ de Free ! Plein de gens ont été obligés de me renvoyer leurs mails ! N'hésite pas à faire pareil ! Bises, Caro.

JujufanSSHP : La déesse du SSHP ? #Ivrian toute rouge d'émotion# Tu es adorable, mais c'est faux. C'est Elehyn qui en est la déesse ! D'ailleurs, la fic lui est dédiée, lol !

Ishtar : T'as le droit de rejouer ! Mais non, Peter n'est pas le descendant de Merlin ! Merci pour tes compliments, en tous cas, le mystère s'éclaircit très bientôt…

Loumiolla : Coucou ! T'inquiète pas, c'est quand même une happy end ! Bisous à toi aussi.

Celinette : Dites donc, vous ! votre lemon était génial dans « Le choixpeau s'en mêle », mais c'est quand qu'on a la suite du « vin délie les cœurs » ! alors, ma dédicace t'a fait plaisir ? tu m'en vois ravie, lol ! Bises, ma Céline !

Lulu-cyfair : Peter va cesser de t'énerver, on va savoir bientôt qui c'est, lol ! Normalement, si j'ai bien intuité, à la fin de ce chapitre, vous devriez tous avoir de gros doutes sur son identit ! Bises, ma Lulu ! Lucius va bien ?

Sasha Krum : Effectivement, Sev et Peter se sont connus dans le passé de Sev. Mais Peter n'était pas tout à fait comme il l'est maintenant. Bref, ils étaient tous les deux plus jeunes. Ça t'éclaire ? Non, hein ? Niarf, niarf, niarf !

Dragounette : Oui, pauvre Harry ! Mais ça va s'arranger, va…

Kaorulabelle : #Air étonné de l'auteuze# ça y est, tu t'es rendu compte de mon sadisme naturel ? MdR !!!

Lisandra : Faut vraiment que tu m'adores pour écrire sur un clavier pourri ! J'apprécie à sa juste valeur cet acte de foi, lol ! Bises, et pour Sevy, on partage !

Dark Angel : Super ! Si j'arrive à faire aimer le slash, je suis ravie ! Moi aussi, j'ai MSN, mais le problème, c'est que j'ai rarement le temps de m'y connecter ! Bises, et à bientôt !

Miya Black : Salut ! Moi, faire simple ? ! Ne m'insulte pas, stp ! Si je faisais simple, y en aurait beaucoup qui râlerait, tu ne crois pas, lol ? !

Lululle : Part te cacher si tu veux, mais update tes fics, lol ! Moi, je craque complètement sur « Les îles »… T'as prévu encore beaucoup de chapitres ?

Aurélia : Mais ils vont s'expliquer… Explication très chaude au chapitre 12, lol !

Elanore : Merci beaucoup, voilà la suite !

Eternamm : Si jeune, et deja un arrêt cardiaque, lol ! Pour Peter, réponse au chapitre 9…

Elehyn : Kikoo, ô déesse du SSHP ! J'ai prévu 14 chapitres en tout et pour tout. Après, c'est fini ! Et nous allons connaître l'identité du mystérieux Peter au chapitre 9. Tu vois que ça se rapproche, lol ! Je te fais de gros bisous de la part de Mikael et Morgane.

Lola Reeds : Ne te plains pas, on arrive bientôt à l'élucidation du mystère ! Kisses, Lola !

Onarluca : Salut, Artémis ! Sev réconforte chaudement Harry, mais pas avant le chapitre 12, lol ! bises !

°°°

**8**

**La trahison **

A la table des serpentards, la tête appuyée contre Blaise, Hermione réfléchissait, soucieuse. Il n'y avait nul besoin d'une paire de lunettes pour voir les yeux gonflés, rougis de larmes séchées de son meilleur ami.

Harry avait pleuré une bonne partie de la nuit, c'était évident pour n'importe quel observateur.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Potter ? demanda soudain Blaise, qui n'arrivait pas toujours à perdre l'habitude d'appeler son ancien ennemi par son nom.

- Si je te réponds, tu le garderas pour toi ? répondit la jeune fille, taquine.

Zabini eut un sursaut indigné.

- Enfin, Mione… !

- Je plaisante, chéri, s'empressa-t-elle de rétorquer, avant d'ajouter, malicieuse : Tu connais le proverbe « Serpentard un jour, serpentard toujours » !

Il lui lança un regard noir, puis éclata de rire.

- Sérieusement, quel est son problème ?

- Il est amoureux fou de Snape.

- HEIN ? ! QUOI ? ! Snape ?!?!?!

Hermione jeta un regard inquiet alentour.

- Chut, Blaise ! Tu devrais le hurler plus fort, tant que tu y es !

Le visage de son fiancé exprimait la plus profonde stupeur.

- Oui… désolé… mais… enfin…, bredouilla-t-il, c'est… Snape…

- Oui, je sais… mais que veux-tu, l'amour a ses raisons que la raison ignore ! dit-elle philosophiquement. Regarde, toi et moi ! Personne n'aurait parié un sou sur notre couple !

Blaise sourit, amusé.

- Ni sur le couple Belette/Fouine, d'ailleurs ! rétorqua-t-il avec humour.

Hermione éclata de rire avant de lui planter un baiser sur la bouche.

- Et pourtant ça marche ! (Elle reprit son sérieux avant de continuer) Je t'aime, chéri.

- Moi aussi, mon cœur.

- Cela ne t'ennuie pas trop si je vais le rejoindre ? demanda-t-elle, anxieuse.

Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de cours en commun avec Blaise, et passait ses rares moments de libre avec lui, mais elle avait parfois un peu l'impression de négliger Harry. Blaise eut un sourire compréhensif.

- Bien sur que non, c'est ton ami. Il a besoin de toi. Va le voir.

Et elle comprit pourquoi elle l'aimait à ce point.

Tandis qu'elle s'approchait de la table des gryffondors, elle se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait. Harry était tout seul. Pas de Peter en vue. Etrange.

- Salut, Harry ! s'exclama-t-elle avant de l'embrasser sur la joue. Tu as perdu Peter ?

Le survivant eut un pauvre sourire.

- Non, il avait quelque chose à faire. Il me rejoindra plus tard.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

- Je le trouve étrange, ce garçon, fit-elle. J'aimerais bien percer ses secrets.

L'espace d'un instant, le préfet en chef voulut raconter à son amie les récents événements concernant le blond, mais une sorte de sixième sens l'avertit de n'en rien faire.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il simplement, nous finirons bien par savoir qui il est.

- De toute façon, on finit toujours par tout savoir ! On est les meilleurs, non ? se moqua-t-elle, avant d'ajouter avec un clin d'œil malicieux : Prêt pour le cours avec Severus, ce soir ?

Il eut un sourire teinté d'amertume.

- Je serais étonné qu'il veuille encore m'en donner un.

Hermione se figea, interloquée.

- Pourquoi ? Que s'est-il passé, Harry ?

- Je suis allé le trouver, hier soir, dans les cachots…

- Et… ?

- Et je lui ai avoué mes sentiments.

La jeune fille le dévisagea, sentant obscurément qu'un seul mot mal choisi pourrait le blesser à tout jamais.

- Il m'a rejeté, avoua Harry dans un souffle.

Elle eut un mouvement compatissant.

- Je suis désolée, Harry.

- Pas autant que moi.

Elle le serra contre elle, maternelle, et il s'abandonna longuement à cette étreinte réconfortante. 

Avant de se lever brutalement, la colère et l'humiliation enflant en lui tel un raz de marée. Non, ça ne pouvait pas se terminer ainsi.

_Il n'a pas le droit de m'allumer comme un malade, de me caresser, de me faire jouir, pour me rejeter ensuite comme un chien galeux ! Non, tu n'as pas le droit, espèce de salaud !_

- Harry ?

- Pardonne-moi, Mione, s'excusa-t-il, mais je ne peux pas en rester là. Je dois aller le voir. Il faut que nous ayons une franche explication, une bonne fois pour toutes.

Elle hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement, et le regarda quitter le réfectoire d'un œil anxieux.

***

Harry marcha d'un pas décidé en direction des cachots, bouillonnant de fureur. Ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça !

Au besoin, je vais nous enfermer tous les deux, mais tu vas parler, Sev !

Il arrivait au bout du couloir, lorsque la porte des cachots s'ouvrit. Un réflexe instinctif poussa le préfet en chef à se cacher dans l'ombre.

Peter sortit, suivi de près par Severus.

L'adulte serra l'adolescent dans ses bras, et tous deux restèrent de longues minutes tendrement enlacés.

Harry avait l'impression de vivre un cauchemar éveillé. Un poignard en plein cœur ne lui aurait pas fait plus de mal !

_C'est impossible ! Ils n'ont pas pu me faire ça ! _

Severus se détacha lentement de Peter, avant de murmurer, avec un sourire attendri :

- Je suis heureux de t'avoir revu, tu sais…

- Moi aussi, Sev. Ça m'a vraiment fait du bien de discuter avec toi.

Le jeune blond posa une main affectueuse sur le bras du maître des potions.

- Tu devrais parler à Harry. Crois-moi.

Et il s'éloigna, laissant Severus, songeur, rentrer dans les cachots.

La rage et la jalousie se levèrent avec la violence d'un ouragan dans l'esprit et le cœur de Harry. Un voile rouge passa devant ses yeux, et sans plus réfléchir, il se précipita sur le blond. Celui-ci, entendant du bruit derrière lui, se retourna, surpris.

Avec un cri de rage, le gryffondor le frappa sauvagement au visage, l'envoyant valser contre le mur.

- Harry ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend, bon sang ! ? fit Peter en se relevant.

Ses yeux bleus étincelaient de colère. Il essuya le léger filet de sang qui coulait de sa lèvre fendue.

- Espèce de petite ordure ! cracha froidement le survivant. Tout ce temps à te parler de mes sentiments, et toi… toi… tu le vois derrière mon dos !

Durant quelques secondes, l'incrédulité la plus totale se peignit sur le visage de Peter, puis soudain, il comprit de quoi parlait son nouvel ami.

Un énorme fou rire le secoua, le pliant littéralement en deux.

- Tu crois que… Sev… Sev et moi… Oh mon dieu, c'est trop drôle !

Harry le fixait, partagé entre la colère et la stupéfaction. 

- Arrête de rire, bon sang ! Je sais parfaitement que vous vous connaissez, tous les deux !

Peter eut un sourire attendri.

- Oui, c'est vrai, je l'ai connu il y a longtemps.

- Ah, tu avoues ! fit Harry, triomphant.

Peter continuait à rire. Il leva les mains en signe d'apaisement.

- Oui, j'avoue ! Mais si tu me laisses parler, je te dis toute la vérité, OK ?

Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil méfiant. Pourtant, malgré lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir envie de lui faire confiance.

- Tu vas me dire qui tu es, c'est ça ? Et quels sont tes liens avec Severus ? Et qui est l'homme que nous avons vu hier ?

Le blond sourit devant cette rafale de questions.

- Oui, mais pas ici. Allons dans ta chambre, j'ai d'abord quelque chose à te montrer.

Les deux jeunes gens s'éloignèrent à pas pressés.

***

Deux minutes plus tard, un Severus en civil (jean et pull noir) sortit des cachots afin de transplaner jusqu'au chemin de traverse.

Il se rendit à la seule auberge du coin, les « Trois balais », et demanda à voir le registre d'inscription. Il s'ensuivit une conversation plus ou moins houleuse avec le patron de l'auberge, celui-ci refusant d'obtempérer, énervé par le ton autoritaire de Snape.

La discussion menaçait sérieusement de s'envenimer, lorsqu'une main se posa sur l'épaule du maître des potions, tandis qu'une voix mâle demandait :

- C'est moi que tu cherches, Severus ?

Le maître des potions se retourna lentement et dévisagea le nouveau venu, s'attardant sur la longue chevelure brune, le visage taillé à la serpe et les yeux bleus si pénétrants.

_Il n'a pas changé du tout_, songea-t-il.

Machinalement, son regard descendit, admirant les vêtements coûteux, avant de se fixer sur la main droite de l'homme. Ou plutôt… sur l'objet qui lui servait de main droite.

°°°

**A suivre… Vous avez eu un sacré indice, la ! Alors, vous devez avoir compris qui est cet homme mystérieux, non ? Et par la même occasion, qui est Peter Growing ? Toujours pas ? Cherchez bien… Non, vraiment pas ? Allez, un peu de patience, vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre !**


	9. Le mystère est levé

Omnia vincit amor 

**Auteur** : Toujours la même barge qui a trente-douze fics sur le feu ! 

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, sauf l'histoire. Les personnages appartiennent à la talentueuse JKR.

**Résum** : Harry se meurt d'amour à cause de son prof de potions, Ron sort avec Malfoy, Hermione est fiancée à Zabini, et pour couronner le tout, un nouvel élève auréolé de mystère entre directement en septième année chez les gryffondors !

**Couple **: SS/HP (**On y prend vite goût, si, si, je vous assure ! )** plus quelques autres couples secondaires, notamment RW/DM, HG/BZ. Et aussi un couple surprise, qui va être dévoilé dans ce chapitre !

**Genre** : R.

**Note de l'auteur** : La fan obsessionnelle des slashs est de retour… 

Fic dédiée à **Elehyn**, ma muse en ce qui concerne les Harry/Severus, dédiée aussi à tous les fans de slashs SSHP et autres, et à tous ceux qui aiment ce que j'écris, lol !

**Réponses aux rewiews :**

Griffy 07 : Allez, le mystère est levé dans ce chapitre. C'est un crossover entre deux romans mythiques que j'ai voulu faire. Bises, et merci pour la rewiew !

Falyla : Ma copine ! Ta rewiew m'a trop fait rire ! Effectivement, tu as tout compris. Ah, Jason Isaacs en Crochet… miam !

Maxence : Ma petite Maxe ! J'ai été très émue de ta rewiew sur le désir et la haine ! Pour ce qui est de cette fic, c'est bien un crossover ! Mais je n'ai jamais lu Artemis Fowl. Je sens qu'il va falloir que je répare cette grave lacune, moi ! bises, Maxe !

Sailor Digitale : Bravo, t'as trouv ! Clochette fait une apparition dans ce chapitre, pour ce qui est de Wendy, on ne la verra pas, désolée ! Pour Sev, réponse plus tard !

Nicole Pavlovna : Et non, Nicky, ce n'est pas le rat ! Tu vas savoir dans ce chapitre.

Celinette : Coucou, ma puce ! Ne t'en fais pas avec tes updates, c'est quand tu peux ! Moi, j'ai arrêté de me prendre la tête. J'étais tellement stressée d'updater rapidement que je me dégoûtais d'écrire ! Oui, j'ai adoré ton lemon ! Et j'espère que ton dos va mieux ! Bises, ma puce !

Caro : Mais si, tu vois, tu as pu attendre, lol ! Fin du mystère dans ce chapitre, lol !

Lisandra : Coucou, grosses bises ! Toi aussi, tu es toujours aussi géniale ! Que te dire, à part que j'ai complètement craqué sur « Fashion victim's love » ? J'attends la suite avec impatience !

Lonnie : Coucou, ma Lonnie ! Alors, on se triture le cerveau ? Il fume ? Ne t'inquiète pas, voici la fin du mystère Growing ! Bises.

Lulu-Cyfair : Ben oui, Lulu, t'as tout compris, lol ! Le pourquoi du comment Severus les connaît sera en partie expliqué dans le chapitre 11. Je te fais de grosses bises et j'attends avec impatience la suite de « Tel est pris » et « Je veux un calinou », lol ! Mes respects à Lucius !

Lululle : On se calme, choupinette, c'est pas un fouet, c'est un crochet, lol ! Moi aussi, j'aime trop tes fics… Et pour les updates, moi non plus, je ne m'en fait plus, lol !

Anya et Xeres : Coucou ! Tu as bien pens ! Pour Peter, ce n'est pas Pettigrew même si j'ai tout fait pour vous induire en erreur avec son nom de famille ! Bises, Anya, et merci d'être la pour moi !

Sely : Coucou, toi ! Je n'ai jamais lu la BD de Loisel, mais j'ai lu le roman de James Barrie, lol ! Tinkerbell, oui, on va la voir, mais pas Tiger Lily, désolée ! Bises, Sely.

Caroline Black : Salut, Caro ! Bravo, t'as devin !

Alisa Adams : Coucou, ma sorcière barjo ! Ne te triture plus le cerveau, lol, le mystère prend fin dans ce chapitre ! Bisous !

Onarluca : Salut, Artémis ! Alors, on ne s'aventure pas trop, hein ? On va voir si ton idée était bonne… dans ce chapitre. Bisous !

Myia Black : Mon explication, béton ? J'en sais rien… En tous cas, elle correspond à la logique tordue de mon cerveau, lol ! Bises, Myia !

Minerve : Non, c'était pas ça… allez, fin du mystère dans ce chapitre, lol !

°°°

**9**

**Le mystère est levé **

Dans sa chambre, Harry regarda avec curiosité Peter extirper de sa valise une petite boîte percée de multiples trous.

- Vas-tu enfin m'expliquer ?

Le jeune blond lui sourit.

- Rassure-toi, je vais te dire tout ce que tu veux savoir. Mais auparavant, j'aimerais te présenter une amie.

Harry était vraiment intrigué. Il observa Peter ôter le couvercle et s'approcha lentement. Une douce lumière, émanant de la boîte, avait envahi la pièce.

L'étrange jeune homme se mit à parler dans un langage inconnu.

Le survivant se figea en voyant le contenu de l'objet.

Une toute petite créature aux ailes délicates, à la chevelure blonde, le regardait d'un air espiègle, semblant se demander quel tour elle pourrait bien lui jouer. 

Une fée.

- Tink, voici Harry, sourit Peter, amusé. Harry, laisse-moi te présenter Tinkerbell.

A cet instant précis, émerveillé, stupéfait, Harry Potter comprit quelle était la véritable identité du mystérieux adolescent qui lui faisait face.

- **OH… MON… DIEU**… , balbutia-t-il, n'osant pas encore y croire, tu es… tu es…

- Peter Pan, fit son compagnon, amusé par son attitude. Enchanté, Harry Potter.

Harry recula d'un pas, les yeux lui sortant quasiment des orbites.

- C'est impossible, murmura-t-il pour lui-même, Peter Pan est une légende, un personnage imaginaire…

- Si tel est le cas, sourit Peter, alors la vie elle-même n'est qu'un rêve.

Et Harry ne douta plus. 

Il sut, avec cette certitude que rien ne peut faire faillir, qu'il avait bien devant lui le vrai, le seul, l'unique Peter Pan. 

Le mythique Peter Pan.

La magie à l'état pur. La magie de l'enfance. 

Il comprenait, maintenant, la raison des multiples incohérences du comportement de Peter. Ce dernier naviguait constamment entre l'enfance et l'adolescence. Tantôt arrogant et tourmenté, comme le sont souvent les adolescents, tantôt espiègle et d'une franchise brutale, comme le sont presque toujours les enfants.

Ni tout à fait un enfant, ni tout à fait un adolescent, et encore moins un adulte. 

Tout ça à la fois, pourtant. 

Contradictoire.

Peter souriait toujours, de ce sourire serein et énigmatique que Harry avait appris à apprécier.

Timidement, le gryffondor tendit la main et le toucha, chuchotant religieusement cette phrase tirée du roman de James Barrie :

- « Tous les enfants grandissent… sauf un ».

Tinkerbell vint se poser sur l'épaule de Peter, et celui-ci lui caressa doucement les ailes.

- Ce n'est plus vrai, désormais, dit-il avec amertume. Je t'ai dit que j'avais grandi trop vite, Harry…

Ce dernier acquiesça.

- Tu l'as pris au sens figuré, continua Peter. En vérité, il fallait le prendre au sens littéral. A la suite d'un… certain événement, j'ai dormi pendant trois jours.

- Et… ? s'enquit le survivant, suspendu aux lèvres du jeune homme.

- Et quand je me suis réveillé, j'avais pris cette apparence. J'avais vieilli de presque quatre ans…

Harry n'y comprenait plus rien, mais il soupçonnait que l'inconnu de la veille était pour quelque chose dans ce vieillissement accéléré.

- Et cet homme, en serait-il responsable ? demanda-t-il doucement.

- Peut-être, chuchota Peter, troublé.

Harry avait deviné l'identité du mystérieux personnage, mais il voulut en avoir confirmation de la bouche de Peter.

- Cet homme, c'est… ?

- Mon ennemi de toujours, répondit Pan. Le capitaine James Hook.

Harry s'assit sur le rebord du lit, bouillant littéralement de curiosité.

- Et si tu me racontais ce qu'il t'a fait pour te pousser à fuir Neverland ? Pour te pousser à **le** fuir ?

Peter soupira et s'assit à côté de lui.

- J'espère que tu as tout ton temps… ça risque d'être long.

- Pas grave, fit Harry avec humour, on séchera les cours ! 

***

Attablé au « Trois balais », devant une bierraubeure, Severus Snape regardait en silence le visage tourmenté de l'homme qui lui faisait face.

- Cela faisait longtemps, James, dit-il doucement.

Le pirate eut un pâle sourire.

- La dernière fois, tu avais quatorze ans, et tu avais soustrait Pan à ma juste vengeance, répondit-il.

- Juste vengeance ? demanda Snape, songeur. Je me suis toujours demandé dans quelle mesure tu avais **vraiment** souhaité le voir mort…

Le sourire se transforma en rictus amer.

- Plus depuis une éternité, je te rassure.

- Tu te rappelles ? s'enquit Severus, amusé. Tu m'avais dit que tu souhaitais m'enrôler dans ton équipage ! Pour le gosse que j'étais, c'était le rêve absolu !

- Il est clair que tu aurais fait un excellent pirate, Severus, répondit James. Je ne t'avais pas reconnu tout de suite…

- J'ai vieilli.

- Mais on n'oublie pas un regard comme le tien. Alors, Sev ? Comment va ta vie ?

_Si je te racontais, James… Elle est plutôt merdique, en ce moment. Je suis amoureux fou d'un jeune homme qui a dix-sept ans…_

Le maître des potions éluda la question.

- Je n'ai pas reconnu Peter immédiatement, dit-il enfin, il m'a fallu du temps. Il était différent de mes souvenirs. J'ai eu un doute, bien sûr, mais je n'ai vraiment compris que c'était lui qu'au moment ou je t'ai vu. Tu n'as pas changé, James, mais Peter, lui, si. Enormément.

Et en voyant le capitaine devenir livide, il sut qu'il avait touché juste.

_James, James, j'ai l'impression que tu viens de découvrir, toi aussi, que la haine peut cacher un tout autre sentiment…_

- Que s'est-il pass ? demanda-t-il abruptement.

Le regard du pirate fuyait le sien. Il contemplait d'un air absent son crochet.

- James ? insista doucement Severus.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, Severus, répondit froidement l'homme.

Le maître des potions poussa un profond soupir.

- Il va pourtant bien falloir, dit-il enfin. Que veux-tu de Peter ?

- Rien de plus qu'une bonne petite conversation civilisée, affirma James.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour le convaincre de revenir à Neverland.

Severus haussa les épaules, intrigué.

- Mais Peter a régulièrement quitté Neverland pour se rendre à Londres ou ailleurs. Pourquoi serait-ce différent, aujourd'hui ?

- Parce que les absences de Peter ne duraient tout au plus que quelques jours, expliqua patiemment le capitaine du _Jolly__ Roger_. Or, cette fois-ci, il est parti depuis plusieurs mois.

Severus se renversa sur sa chaise, les yeux ronds.

- PLUSIEURS MOIS ? ! ? ! Tu as vraiment du lui en faire baver !

Son vis à vis fit la grimace.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, Sev, répéta-t-il d'un ton plus menaçant.

Le maître des potions refusa de se laisser impressionner.

- Et pourtant, il va falloir que tu me dises tout, dit-il fermement. Si tu veux vraiment que je le convainque de discuter avec toi.

- Toi, tu sais ou il est.

C'était une affirmation, pas une question. Néanmoins, Severus y répondit.

- Il est à l'école Poudlard, où j'enseigne. Maintenant, vas-y. Raconte…

James Hook soupira, puis rendit les armes.

- J'espère que tu as tout ton temps… ça risque d'être long.

- Pas grave, fit Sev avec humour, je ne donnerai pas mes cours, aujourd'hui !

°°°

**Tadam**** ! Vous connaissez enfin la véritable identité de Peter ! Alors, heureux, lol ? Est-ce que vous vous y attendiez ?**

**A suivre… Petit flash back à Neverland. A l'origine, ce chapitre devait être écrit à la première personne, mais comme James et Peter racontent tous les deux ce qui s'est passé à Sev et à Harry, j'ai gardé la troisième personne, le narrateur omniscient, comme on dit, lol ! Au fait, j'ai aussi gardé les noms anglais pour les personnages de Peter Pan, je les préfère aux français. **


	10. De Neverland a Poudlard

**Omnia vincit amor **

**Auteur** : Toujours la même barge qui a trente-douze fics sur le feu ! 

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, sauf l'histoire. Les personnages appartiennent à la talentueuse JKR.

**Résum** : Harry se meurt d'amour à cause de son prof de potions, Ron sort avec Malfoy, Hermione est fiancée à Zabini, et pour couronner le tout, un nouvel élève auréolé de mystère entre directement en septième année chez les gryffondors !

**Couple **: SS/HP (**On y prend vite goût, si, si, je vous assure ! )** plus quelques autres couples secondaires, notamment RW/DM, HG/BZ. Et aussi JH/PP, vous savez qui c'est, maintenant !

**Genre** : R.

**Note de l'auteur** : La fan obsessionnelle des slashs est de retour… 

Fic dédiée à **Elehyn**, ma muse en ce qui concerne les Harry/Severus, dédiée aussi à tous les fans de slashs SSHP et autres, et à tous ceux qui aiment ce que j'écris, lol !

**Réponses aux rewiews :**

Lululle : Ma choupinette ! T'aurais-je troublée ? Ben, tu m'excuseras, mais un capitaine Hook avec les traits de Jason Isaacs… enfin, tu me suis, lol ?

Marco : OOPS ! Je viens de perdre un lecteur, la (une lectrice ?)… Mais était-il vraiment nécessaire d'être vulgaire pour me faire part de ta déception ?

Lulu-Cyfair : Explication pas aussi gratinée que tu ne le penses, pour une fois. Bises, ma Lulu !

Griffy O7 : Merci beaucoup ! En voilà une que mon idée interpelle !

Kaorulabelle : Salut, et merci. Je te fais plein de grosses bises, lol !

Zairoon : Merci d'être encore la ! Pas grave si t'as manqué des chapitres !

Wang Ly : Merci, je suis heureuse de voir que tu adores mes idées. Bises !

Feemusty : Je n'ai pas peur, mais mes idées sont parfois fort mal accueillies ! Merci de ta gentillesse et de ta rewiew.

Cholera : Dans quelle étagère, lol ? La première à droite ! (Pardon, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, lol)

Maxence : Salut, ma petite Maxe ! Je me mets à la lecture de Artémis Fowl, suivant tes judicieux conseils. Bises !

Sin666 : Merci beaucoup ! Ravie de t'avoir surpris !

Noctambule : Merci d'apprécier mes idées ! Tout le monde n'est pas d'accord, tu sais.

Marika Jedusor : J'espère que ce que j'en ferai ne te décevra pas, car je vais sans nul doute casser un mythe.

Tiayel : « Championne yaoi toute catégorie » ? Il n'en est rien. J'essaie juste d'écrire des histoires en espérant qu'elles plairont. Tant mieux si tu les aimes !

Dumbledore : Merci, ravie de t'avoir surpris !

Lisandra : J'étais persuadée de t'avoir déjà rewiewée ! Quel manque de tête ! Pardonne-moi…

Nicole Pavlovna : Salut, Nicky ! Je t'ai bien eue, la, non ?

Raelonna : Merci du compliment !

Anya et Xeres : Oh que oui, je vais casser un mythe d'enfance ! Et ça ne va pas plaire à tout le monde ! Pourtant, il y a en anglais des slashs Pan/Hook absolument géniaux ! Bises !

Sely : Ben ouais, tu commences à me connaître ! Moi aussi, je pense que James convient bien mieux au flegme et à la cruauté naturelle de Hook ! Je te rassure, je devrai bientôt revenir à des fics hétéros. En prévision : une Charlie Weasley/Fleur Delacour, une Ginny Weasley/ Lucius Malfoy et une Marcus Flint / Katie Bell.

Alisa Adams : Mais tu vas tout savoir dans ce chapitre ! Enfin, presque ! Merci de me suivre dans mes délires !

Apocalypse-Nox : Merci, voilà la suite !

Kero : Réponse à cette question dans ce chapitre et les suivants ! Bises.

Sasha Krum : Salut, Sasha ! Ravie de voir que ça continue à te plaire !

Minerve : Voilà la suite, en espérant qu'elle comble ton impatience.

Lonnie : Salut, ma Lonnie ! Ben ouais, t'as tout compris, c'est un double slash ! Je te rassure, comme je le disais à Sely, j'ai plein de fics hétéros en préparation ! Bises, ma Lonnie !

Angelina Delacour : Ravie de t'avoir surprise ! Bises, Angie !

Miya Black : Bien sur, je suis folle ! Ravie de voir que ça te plait !

Onarluca : Salut, Artémis ! Comment ça, tu ne pronostiques plus, lol ?

Para : J'ai interpellé pas mal de monde, je crois, lol !

**Petites précisions pour ce chapitre :**

**J'ai gardé les noms originaux, je les préfère à la version française.**

**Neverland** = Le pays imaginaire.

**James Hook** = Jacques Crochet. (Beurk ! Le premier sonne quand même mieux que le deuxième, non ? !)

**Smee** = Monsieur Mouche.

**Tinkerbell** = Clochette.

**De plus, le chapitre étant un flash-back, il est écrit entièrement en italique. Seules les pensées des personnages sont en normal, par opposition aux chapitres précédents, ou elles étaient en italique. Dans ce chapitre, Peter a environ quatorze ans, donc, si vous êtes choqué par ce qui peut se passer entre un adolescent de cet âge et un homme d'une trentaine d'années, passez muscade ! Je précise toutefois que ça ne va pas bien loin. Pour le moment, lol !**

°°°

**10**

**De Neverland à Poudlard **

_James Hook avait toujours su qu'il était un survivant. Il avait échappé aux raids des armées de sa majesté, qui voulaient mettre un terme à sa carrière de pirate. Il avait survécu à ses combats avec cet insupportable Peter Pan – non sans perdre une main dans l'histoire ! – et il avait même survécu à cet infâme crocodile !_

_En y réfléchissant, il devait bien des remerciements au gamin ! Sans son fameux crochet, le capitaine n'aurait certainement pas pu éventrer cette saleté de bestiole, et s'en extirper, hurlant, couvert de sang et fulminant, sous les yeux ahuris de son équipage…_

_Bien évidemment, ce maudit gosse, averti par les sirènes – ces pipelettes de l'océan – n'avait pu résister au plaisir de venir le narguer, l'assurant au passage que la prochaine fois serait la bonne._

- Non_, avait songé le capitaine, _c'est moi qui ne te raterai pas, la prochaine fois !

_Et depuis, James Hook, capitaine du **Jolly**** Roger**, buvait, célébrant sa défaite contre ce petit fumier arrogant, mais aussi sa victoire sur ce crocodile de malheur !_

_En fait, il buvait comme un trou. _

_Au grand dam de Smee et de ses hommes, qui trouvaient tous de plus en plus qu'il y avait urgence à capturer le sale petit merdeux avant que leur capitaine ne pète complètement les plombs !_

_Ainsi, Neverland avait été truffé de pièges de toutes sortes. Et Peter, maintenant qu'il se retrouvait tout seul, sans ses compagnons **(1)**, avait fini par tomber dans le panneau._

_Ce fut Smee qui le découvrit, gisant au fond d'un trou préparé spécialement à son intention et recouvert de feuilles pour le camoufler. _

_Smee__ l'avait fait lui-même, et en était tout particulièrement fier, car il l'avait vraiment réussi. Même le capitaine, impressionné, lui avait dit qu'on ne voyait pas la différence avec un vrai sol tapissé de feuilles._

_A l'intérieur du trou, une cage solide avait été installée pour retenir le prisonnier._

_Le pirate fut tout d'abord un peu inquiet, car le gamin était inconscient, et que du sang perlait à sa tempe, mais il se rendit vite compte que la blessure était superficielle. Il amena le gosse à bord, prenant garde à ce que personne ne le remarque et le porta jusqu'à la cabine du capitaine. Il voulait faire une surprise à ce dernier. _

_Un cadeau d'anniversaire avant l'heure…_

_Il soigna Peter, toujours évanoui, puis l'attacha solidement, liant ses poignets et ses chevilles aux montants du lit._

_Quand ce fut fait, il contempla le spectacle. _

_N'osant croire encore à sa chance._

_- Le capitaine va être vraiment heureux, dit-il à haute voix, satisfait et fier de son œuvre._

_Hook__ était sur le gaillard d'avant, une bouteille de whisky à la main. Smee fit la grimace en constatant qu'il avait encore bu plus que de raison._

_- Vous devriez aller vous coucher, cap'tain, murmura-t-il._

_James lui retourna un regard amer._

_- Pourquoi, Smee ? Pour que le sommeil m'apporte encore des cauchemars ou ce petit merdeux tient la vedette ? !_

_Smee__ sourit en retour._

_- Vous pourriez bien avoir des surprises…_

_L'alcool embrumait l'esprit de Hook, mais il lut quelque chose sur le visage de son second qui éveilla sa curiosité._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Smee, espèce de vieux singe ?_

_- Allez dans votre cabine, capitaine, répondit l'autre. Un petit cadeau vous y attend._

§

_Pendant ce temps, Peter s'était réveillé, et tirait comme un forcené sur ses liens. Il reconnaissait fort bien l'endroit, il savait parfaitement ou il se trouvait. Et il ne comptait pas s'y éterniser !_

_Lorsque la porte de la cabine s'ouvrit, il retint son souffle, angoissé. Sur le seuil, son pire ennemi l'observait, mi-incrédule, mi-joyeux._

_- Et bien, et bien, fit-il d'une voix traînante, tout arrive. Peter Pan, ficelé comme un saucisson, soumis à mon bon vouloir. Que voilà une belle surprise ! Il faudra que je songe à remercier ce cher vieux Smee…_

_Tout ça n'augurait rien de bon pour Peter. Il se débattit avec une rage accrue. Ses efforts ne firent qu'attiser l'amusement de James. Il éclata de rire._

_- Seigneur ! Tu crois encore que tu vas parvenir à m'échapper ?_

_- Hook, espèce de salaud ! Relâche-moi immédiatement ! hurla Peter, fou de rage._

_- Tout doux, mon petit. Je te libérerai quand j'en aurais envie… (Il fit mine de réfléchir) c'est à dire… voyons voir… jamais ?_

_Le capitaine se laissa tomber sur le lit, à côté de l'adolescent crispé._

_- Peter, Peter, Peter…, fit-il en secouant la tête d'un air navré. Que vais-je faire pour te punir, vilain garnement ?_

_Son crochet vint se poser délicatement contre la gorge du garçon, et celui-ci déglutit péniblement, effrayé._

_James Hook sentit sa peur, et il la savoura pleinement. Il tenait enfin cet arrogant petit fumier à sa merci, et l'alcool accentuait son euphorie. Il l'avait enfin en son pouvoir, et il pouvait lui faire ce que bon lui semblait… _

_La sensation était grisante._

_- Que vais-je faire ? répéta-t-il. _

_Le crochet descendit le long du cou et se faufila à l'intérieur du vêtement du garçon. Pris d'une impulsion subite, il le déchira sur toute sa longueur, dévoilant le torse imberbe et légèrement musclé._

_Peter sursauta._

_- Laisse-moi partir ! supplia-t-il, terrifié._

_Il avait toujours considéré sa haine et ses batailles contre Hook comme une sorte de jeu. Or, le jeu venait de laisser place à autre chose. Et Peter en avait fugitivement pris conscience._

_Hook__ regardait son torse comme une bête affamée regarde une proie. Et là, Pan eut vraiment peur. Est-ce qu'il allait le tuer ?_

_Une chaleur un peu trouble montait dans les reins de James. Le gamin était vraiment bien fait. Il eut soudain une vision de ce qu'il deviendrait, une fois adulte._

S'il avait ne serait-ce que trois, quatre ans de plus, _songea-t-il_, on pourrait s'amuser.

_Avant de se réprimander vertement pour cette pensée lubrique. C'était un gamin, bon sang ! _

_Oui, un gamin…_

_Mais diablement bien foutu._

_Et puis, son propre capitaine ne s'était pas encombré de scrupules, autrefois. James avait à peine douze ans lorsqu'il avait été violé par cet homme. Mais il était mousse, et à bord, les mousses fermaient leur clapet et se laissaient faire, s'ils voulaient avoir la chance d'apprendre et de devenir un jour capitaine à leur tour… _

_James s'était fait une joie, des années plus tard, d'embrocher son ancien bourreau à la pointe de son épée. _

_Regardant le gosse, il supputa l'âge qu'il pouvait avoir. Environ quatorze ans ? _

_A mi-chemin entre l'enfance et l'adolescence._

_Mais plus vraiment innocent, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Pas après tout ce temps…_

_Et puis… Dieu seul savait ce qu'il avait pu faire avec cette satanée Wendy Darling, huit ans auparavant **(2)** !_

_- Et si je te donnais un dé à coudre, Peter ? suggéra soudain le pirate d'une voix charmeuse._

_Peter frémit au souvenir de l'innocent mensonge de Wendy, et essaya de se dégager, mais il ne put empêcher la main valide de l'adulte de saisir son menton pour l'immobiliser._

_Il observa avec répulsion et stupeur la bouche de l'homme descendre vers lui._

_La langue de James s'insinua entre ses lèvres, et trouva la sienne, commençant à la caresser. Il avait un goût de whisky, de menthe et de tabac, et Peter se surprit à trouver cela agréable._

Mon pire ennemi est en train de m'embrasser…

_Et cette pensée tourbillonnait sans fin dans son esprit. Il avait appris, depuis, qu'un dé à coudre se nommait en fait un baiser._

_Les lèvres du capitaine se firent plus possessives, et avec un sursaut, Peter sentit la main de l'homme caresser son torse. _

_C'était étrange. _

_Déstabilisant. _

_Troublant._

_Sous l'effet de l'alcool, Hook avait jeté aux orties ses rares principes moraux, levé toutes ses inhibitions, et à mesure qu'il embrassait l'adolescent, il se rendait compte à quel point il le voulait. _

_Il se rendait compte à quel point la haine pouvait être un fabuleux camouflage…_

_Peter, pour sa part, ne savait plus où il en était. Bien sûr, le chaste baiser de la petite fille avait éveillé en lui des sensations agréables, mais ce qui se passait à cet instant précis entre le capitaine et lui n'avait strictement rien à voir._

_Le baiser de Wendy n'avait pas eu cette voracité, cette fougue. Ses doigts n'avaient pas couru le long de son corps comme le faisaient ceux de James. _

_Explorant, découvrant chaque millimètre de peau…_

_Eveillant un véritable brasier dans les reins de Peter._

_Il sentit le corps dur et viril du capitaine clouer le sien au lit, l'entendit haleter contre sa bouche. Puis la main baladeuse se posa à travers le tissu sur son jeune membre tendu, frémissant, et un gémissement retentit dans la chambre._

_Il fallut quelques secondes à Peter pour comprendre que c'était lui qui l'avait poussé._

_- Je te veux, murmura passionnément James à son oreille._

_Et soudain, l'adolescent fut terrifié. _

_Tout ça allait trop vite, trop loin. Il n'était pas prêt. Pas prêt à reconnaître qu'il avait des sentiments autre que de la haine à l'égard de son vieil ennemi. Pas prêt à reconnaître l'éveil de sa propre sexualité._

_- Non, supplia-t-il, s'il vous plait, non ! Arrêtez !_

_Bien plus que l'intonation effrayée, ce fut le vouvoiement qui ramena James Hook à la raison. Comme s'il lui rappelait le fait qu'il était un adulte, et Peter un enfant._

_Même au plus fort de sa colère contre lui, le gamin l'avait toujours tutoyé. Le reconnaissant comme un égal._

_Le vouvoiement le dégrisa. Soudain, il se vit, lui, brute dépravée, tirant avantage d'un innocent garçon, incapable de se défendre. _

_Reproduisant le schéma monstrueux dont il avait été la victime. _

_Il plongea dans les yeux bleus du gosse, noyés de larmes, mais essayant bravement de les refouler._

_Horrifié par ses actes, il se releva et recula en titubant jusqu'à la porte._

_- Dommage que tu n'aies pas dix-sept ou dix-huit ans, petit merdeux ! haleta-t-il avec férocité, dans une ultime tentative pour défier le morveux. Tu ne t'en serais pas sorti aussi facilement, crois-moi !_

_Mais Peter refusa de répondre à la provocation. Il ferma les yeux, le visage ravagé._

_La porte se referma en claquant sur le capitaine. _

_Dans la coursive, il croisa Smee, qui le dévisagea anxieusement, notant sa fébrilité._

_- Libère-le, et dis-lui de ficher le camp le plus rapidement possible ! cracha-t-il à son second._

_Lequel retint un soupir de soulagement car les mots sous-entendaient que Peter était encore en vie. _

_Sur le ponton, James Hook ramassa la bouteille aux trois-quarts vide qu'il avait laissée sur le sol, et l'envoya avec un hurlement de rage se fracasser contre le bastingage._

_Entendant le bruit de verre brisé, Smee se hâta jusqu'à la cabine qu'il ouvrit à la volée._

_La tête penchée sur le côté, le garçon pleurait à fendre l'âme, de grosses larmes roulant sur ses joues blêmes._

Oh, merde ! _pensa Smee_. Qu'est-ce que le capitaine lui a fait ?

_Il s'approcha doucement pour ne pas effrayer davantage le prisonnier, et coupa les liens qui maintenaient ses chevilles et ses poignets solidement attachés au lit._

_Peter le regarda faire, hébété._

_- Va-t-en vite, petit ! fit Smee. Si les hommes du capitaine te trouvent ici, ils ne te feront pas de quartier ! Va-t-en avant qu'il ne change d'avis ! VITE !_

_Sans répondre, Peter se leva, jambes flageolantes, ouvrit la fenêtre de la cabine et s'envola vers la liberté._

§

_Une fois dans son repaire, il pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Sanglotant sur l'innocence qui s'était irrémédiablement enfuie, le laissant seul et fragile. Essayant d'oublier les sensations nouvelles et troublantes qu'il avait ressenties au contact du pirate. _

_Il laissa libre cours à son chagrin, encore et encore._

_L'épuisement finit par avoir raison de lui. Il dormit à poings fermés._

_Trois longues journées._

_Soixante-douze heures._

_Quand il s'éveilla, le reflet dans le miroir lui renvoya l'image d'un jeune homme inconnu, d'environ dix-sept ans. _

_Terrifié. Incapable de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait._

_Fou de rage, il alla hurler sur le pont du **Jolly**** Roger**._

**_- HOOK ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU M'AS FAIT ? ! ? !_**

_Le capitaine, Smee et l'équipage, stupéfaits devant son changement, en perdirent la voix._

_Smee__ essaya de le retenir, mais en vain._

_C'est un Peter Pan complètement fou qui quitta Neverland pour se rendre à Londres. Vers la seule personne capable de l'aider. Une personne qu'il avait connu jeune, et qui, depuis, était devenu le directeur de la plus célèbre école de sorcier d'Angleterre._

_Une personne avec qui il avait toujours gardé le contact, par chouette ou par hibou._

_La seule personne qui pourrait l'aider à comprendre._

_Albus Dumbledore…_

°°°

**(1) Pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu le livre (Ah bon, y en a ?), les garçons perdus repartent avec Michael, John et Wendy à Londres, tandis que Peter choisit de rester à Neverland. Hook, lui, atterrit dans la gueule de Monsieur Croco.**

**(2) Dernière précision, vous aurez compris que le temps ne passe pas de la même manière à Neverland que dans le reste du monde. Ainsi, pour Peter, huit années seulement ont passé depuis l'abandon de Wendy et des garçons perdus, tandis qu'à Londres, des décennies se sont écoulées.**

**A suivre… **

**Il n'y a pas beaucoup de slash Pan/Hook, en anglais, mais vous en trouverez dans mes favoris, qui sont merveilleusement écrits. Autant dire qu'il n'y en a aucun en français. **

**Donc, je me suis dit que je pourrais innover en faisant non seulement un crossover entre Harry Potter et Peter Pan, mais aussi un double slash.**

**Oui, je sais, j'ai des idées vraiment tordues… Mais je m'éclate, lol !**


	11. Explications

**Omnia vincit amor**

**Auteur** : Toujours la même barge qui a trente-douze fics sur le feu !

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, sauf l'histoire. Les personnages appartiennent à la talentueuse JKR.

**Résum** : Harry se meurt d'amour à cause de son prof de potions, Ron sort avec Malfoy, Hermione est fiancée à Zabini, et pour couronner le tout, un nouvel élève auréolé de mystère entre directement en septième année chez les gryffondors !

**Couple **: SS/HP (**On y prend vite goût, si, si, je vous assure ! )** plus quelques autres couples secondaires, notamment RW/DM, HG/BZ. Et aussi un couple surprise, mais bon, je ne vais pas vous le dévoiler maintenant !

**Genre** : R.

**Note de l'auteur** : La fan obsessionnelle des slashs est de retour…

Fic dédiée à **Elehyn**, ma muse en ce qui concerne les Harry/Severus, dédiée aussi à tous les fans de slashs SSHP et autres, et à tous ceux qui aiment ce que j'écris, lol !

**Réponses aux rewiews :**

****

Lonnie : Salut, Miss ! Non, pas toutes les explications d'un coup, sinon c'est pas drôle, lol !

Celinette : Ma puce ! Toi non plus, tu ne supportes plus Wendy ? Tant mieux, on est deux ! Bises et bonnes révisions. Tiens-moi au courant pour tes partiels, ma puce.

****

Mahel : Là, tu viens de me faire un grand compliment. Si tu n'avais rien trouvé et qu'après coup, ça te semble évident, c'est que l'histoire tient la route. Merci pour la rewiew.

Zairoon : Dans le livre, on ne sait pas, en fait, s'ils vieillissent ou non. Je crois que c'est laissé à la libre appréciation de chacun. Pour répondre à ta question, il n'y aura pas d'échange d'amant, non, lol ! Sevy reste avec son Riry et Peter avec son Hook !

Mystique : J'ai mis en ligne d'autres Sevy/Harry, si ça t'intéresse, lol ! Merci en tous cas pour ton soutien, ce que tu as mis dans ta rewiew m'a touchée. Mais… que vois-je ? Tu as 33 ans et tu viens de Toulouse ? Moi aussi, je suis dans le coin ! Je te fais plein de poutoux, moi aussi.

Lisandra : J'ai réparé cette dramatique erreur, je t'ai rewiewée, lol ! Sérieusement, j'ai vraiment accroché sur Fashion victim's love et j'espère avoir la suite bientôt ! Tu prévois beaucoup de chapitres ?

Ghostic Satane : J'ai rectifié, merci de m'avoir prévenue !

Lululle : Oui, l'idée d'un Peter de 17 ans aux prises avec un Hook de 35 me gêne moins que celle d'un Peter de 14, lol ! Mais ça, ce doit être mon côté Sevy/Riry qui ressort, lol !

Lady Yoko Cristal : YES ! MERCI BEAUCOUP !!! ENFIN QUELQU'UN QUI PENSE COMME MOI QUE CETTE AFFAIRE N'EST PAS CLAIRE !!! Toi aussi tu es d'accord sur le fait qu'il y a dans ce film une scène qui montre clairement toute l'ambiguïté de la relation Hook/Pan ? Je commençais à penser que j'étais folle, lol…

Nicole Pavlovna : Salut, miss ! Merci d'aimer mes fics et mes idées tordues, lol !

Lulu-Cyfair : Soyons claires… on imagine Jason dans le rôle de Hook et un Jeremy Sumpter un peu plus âgé dans le rôle de Peter, et là… ça le fait, non ? **°° Sourire franchement pervers de slasheuse folle °°**…

Miya Black : Hello ! Alors, as-tu lu les slashs anglais Pan/HooK que j'avais mis dans mes favoris ?

Noctambule : Salut ! Et non, il n'y a pas de slash français Pan/Hook. Et les fics françaises qui sont postées sur le site sont tellement mignonnes, fraîches et pures (sans aucune connotation péjorative de ma part, je le précise) que j'ai peur d'y aller avec mes gros sabots et de me faire incendier, lol !

Elehyn : Kikoo, toi ! Un grand merci pour ton soutien lors de mon coup de gueule et pour tes encouragements. Tu l'as compris, je manque énormément de confiance en moi, et merci encore de ne pas être capable d'écrire de courtes rewiews, ça prouve que tu apprécies. Je t'embrasse.

Alisa Adams : Merci, ma sorcière barjo, tes compliments me vont droit au cœur, mais ça, depuis le temps, tu le sais ! Je suis heureuse et fière de voir que les gens me suivent et s'attachent à mes histoires. Surtout des gens qui n'ont pas le même âge que moi.

Apocalypse-nox : Je continue jusqu'au bout, ça, c'est certain !

Sweetdeath : Il n'y a pas beaucoup de fics en français et carrément pas de slashs sur Peter Pan et James Hook. J'ai essayé d'innover, lol !

Tiayel : C'est sur que quand on songe au Disney, ça fait frémir, mais imagine Jason Isaacs dans le rôle de Hook et un Jeremy Sumpter un peu plus âgé dans le rôle de Peter et là, tu y es ! Alors, ça le fait, non ?

Eternamm : Non, la fin ne sera pas aussi fleur bleue, je te rassure ! J'ai pas dit qu'elle ne serait pas fleur bleue… mais pas autant ! Je suis contente que tu aies apprécié le chapitre 10, car c'est celui que j'aime le plus dans ceux que j'ai écrits.

Anya et Xeres : T'as pas vu les photos du film ? Bon, allez, imagine Jasooon dans le rôle de Hook face à un Jeremy Sumpter plus âgé dans le rôle de Peter… Toujours pas convaincue ? T'aurais rigolé si tu m'avais vue dans le ciné. Je bavais sur l'acteur qui jouait Hook pendant que ma belle-fille de 13 ans bavait sur l'acteur qui jouait Peter ! MdR !

Dumbledore : Voilà la suite !

Marika Jedusor : Je ne crois pas qu'il existe une version plus adulte de Peter Pan, mais pour ma part, je pense que c'est un livre que l'on peut relire à n'importe quel âge en y trouvant à chaque fois plein de choses différentes, à l'instar du Petit Prince ou du Grand Meaulnes…

Onarluca : Merci d'aimer ma fic, Artémis, et d'être la pour me suivre dans mes délires.

Lola Reeds : Le pourquoi du comment Peter connaît Sev et Dumbledore est expliqué dans ce chapitre, en espérant qu'il te plaira.

°°°

**11**

**Explications**

Le récit avait duré longtemps. Le soir commençait à tomber.

Assis dans un moelleux fauteuil, Severus jeta un regard compatissant au capitaine, accoudé au bureau qui trônait au milieu de sa chambre aux « Trois balais ».

- Tu es amoureux, James, dit-il enfin.

Le pirate eut une moue dégoûtée.

- Je sais, je sais, je suis stupide !

- Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore, murmura doucement Severus.

Et James eut bizarrement l'impression qu'il ne parlait pas seulement de lui.

- Oh, oh, Sev ! Serais-tu dans le même cas que moi ?

Le maître des potions sursauta sous l'œil inquisiteur du pirate. Il avait oublié sa légendaire perspicacité.

- Oui, et d'un gamin de dix-sept ans, qui plus est, avoua-t-il.

Hook leva son crochet en un toast ironique.

- Bienvenue au club !

Les deux hommes gardèrent le silence pendant quelques minutes. Chacun plongé dans ses pensées.

- Que comptes-tu faire, James ?

- Je dois convaincre Peter de revenir. Neverland va tomber en ruine, sinon.

La voix du capitaine avait résonné de manière sinistrement prophétique.

- Neverland… ? interrogea Sev, n'osant formuler la suite.

- Neverland va disparaître si Peter ne revient pas, répondit calmement James.

Severus eut un mouvement d'humeur.

- Ah, d'accord ! C'est uniquement pour ça que tu veux le voir rentrer au bercail ! Excuse-moi de m'être tromp !

Hook lui jeta un regard noir.

- Ne te fais pas plus idiot que tu ne l'es, Severus Snape ! fulmina-t-il. Bien sûr que je ne veux pas que cette île soit détruite ! Mais Peter doit rentrer, car il appartient à cet endroit, de tout temps ! C'est la qu'est sa véritable place ! Bien plus que la mienne !

La voix du pirate se brisa soudain.

- Je suis même prêt à partir, à quitter définitivement Neverland s'il y retourne, murmura-t-il avec passion.

- Tu es vraiment atteint, mon ami.

- Tu m'as l'air tout aussi atteint, sourit le capitaine. As-tu avoué tes sentiments à l'objet de ta flamme ?

- Non, répondit sourdement le maître des potions. C'est lui qui l'a fait. Et je l'ai repoussé.

James Hook le fixa d'un air incrédule.

- Et c'est moi qui suis stupide ? demanda-t-il.

Le maître des potions haussa les épaules, morose.

- Je ne voulais pas gâcher sa vie. J'ai quarante et un ans, il en a dix-sept.

- Et alors ?

- Alors, il lui faut quelqu'un de son âge !

Le pirate tapa du poing sur le bureau avec une violence telle que son compagnon sursauta.

- Bordel, c'est pas croyable ! explosa-t-il. Tu ne crois pas qu'il est assez grand pour décider tout seul ? !

- Ce n'est qu'un petit con qui regrettera plus tard d'avoir lié son destin

- … à un vieux con aigri avant l'heure ? suggéra mielleusement l'homme au crochet.

- A quelqu'un d'assez âgé pour être son père ! hurla Severus, furieux.

James soupira profondément pour se calmer. Il y eut un autre silence, qui s'éternisa.

- Sev, crois-moi, reprit-il avec plus de douceur. Si ce garçon a pris le risque de t'avouer ses sentiments, c'est qu'il est réellement fou de toi. Donc, tu devrais lui laisser au moins une chance… La vie humaine est courte, Severus. Lorsqu'on a la chance de rencontrer l'amour véritable, on ne doit pas le laisser passer !

Snape ne répondit pas, mais les mots du pirate trouvèrent un curieux écho dans son esprit et dans son cœur.

- Je vais essayer de convaincre Peter de te parler, dit-il enfin. Mais je ne te promets rien.

Il se leva pour quitter la chambre. Parvenu sur le seuil, il se retourna une dernière fois.

- J'ai été heureux de te revoir, James.

Le pirate sourit.

- Moi aussi, Sev.

La porte se referma doucement sur le maître des potions.

**§**

Le récit avait duré longtemps. Le soir commençait à tomber.

Assis sur son lit, Harry contemplait Tinkerbell, qui s'était endormie sur son oreiller. La vision de la toute petite fée ronflant gentiment amena un sourire sur ses lèvres.

- Tu es amoureux, Peter, conclut-il.

L'adolescent eut une expression troublée.

- Je ne sais plus où j'en suis, Harry, avoua-t-il. Est-ce que c'est de l'amour ? Je n'en sais rien. Mais je suis reconnaissant à Dumbledore de m'avoir hébergé dans sa maison pendant trois mois, ça m'a permis de me remettre en question.

Il s'interrompit un instant avant de reprendre :

- Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire… Dois-je rentrer à Neverland ? Rester ici ?

- Ta place est à Neverland, affirma Harry.

Et la certitude vibrait dans sa voix. Sans appel.

Peter soupira profondément.

- Je ne sais pas si je pourrais le regarder en face.

- Vous devez parler, Hook et toi. Tu dois lui dire ce que tu ressens.

- Il n'a fait ça que pour m'humilier, marmonna Peter d'un ton amer. M'embrasser, me caresser. Uniquement pour me couvrir de honte et me ridiculiser.

- Peut-être, oui… Ou peut-être pas. Tu ne le sauras que si tu lui poses la question. Face à face.

Harry était dans le vrai. Peter devait bien l'admettre. Il fallait crever l'abcès une bonne fois pour toutes.

- Raconte-moi comment tu as connu Albus et Sev, demanda soudain le survivant.

Il était très curieux de savoir comment le destin de son directeur et celui de l'homme qu'il aimait avaient pu se lier à celui du mythique Peter Pan.

Peter se mit à rire avant d'avouer :

- J'ai connu Albus lorsqu'il avait dix ans. Peu de monde le sait, mais il est le petit-fils de Wendy Darling.

Harry réprima un sursaut, interloqué.

- Tu te fiches de moi ? s'écria-t-il avec incrédulité.

- Je ne mens jamais, affirma Peter.

Avant de se troubler devant le léger reproche qui perçait dans les yeux de Harry.

- Enfin, rectifia-t-il, rouge tomate. Presque jamais.

Les deux adolescents éclatèrent de rire. Lorsque leur petite crise se fut enfin calmée, Harry demanda :

- Et Sev ?

- J'ai atterri dans le jardin de ses parents en pleine nuit, se souvint Peter, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Hook m'avait blessé et Sev m'a soigné. Il m'a ensuite aidé à échapper aux pirates, mais ils l'ont fait prisonnier. Il a fallu que je le délivre. Soit dit en passant, il avait fait une forte impression sur le capitaine. Il voulait à tout prix l'enrôler dans son équipage !

Harry eut une vision fabuleuse de Severus en pirate. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour être son prisonnier à vie !

Un coup frappé à la porte les fit sursauter tous les deux, interrompant leur échange.

Personne jusqu'alors n'était venu les déranger, bien qu'ils aient tous deux allègrement séché les cours.

- Qui est l ? s'enquit le préfet en chef.

- Le professeur Snape, fit la voix grave de Severus. Il faut que je parle à Peter !

Harry alla ouvrir, le visage impénétrable.

- Peter, Hook t'attends aux « Trois balais », sur le chemin de traverse. Je crois que tu devrais y aller. Il faut que vous parliez, tous les deux.

Le regard de Peter alla de l'un à l'autre, remarquant que les deux hommes évitaient soigneusement de se regarder.

- Je crois que nous ne sommes pas les seuls, fit-il doucement.

Il se leva, déposa délicatement Tinkerbell dans sa petite boîte et l'emporta.

- Je vous laisse, dit-il malicieusement en sortant. Ne soyez pas trop sages.

Un silence pesant suivit sa sortie.

- Et bien ? ! fit Harry, qui commençait à être excédé par toute cette situation.

- Et bien quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour vous en aller, vous aussi ? !

Severus se retourna, sortit sa baguette et jeta un sort pour insonoriser et fermer magiquement la pièce. Harry le regardait faire, stupéfait.

Le regard sombre, ardent, du maître des potions se posa ensuite sur lui. Le fixant comme un prédateur fixe sa proie.

- Il est dix-neuf heures, Potter. Nous avons un cours, souvenez-vous…

°°°

**A suivre… **

_Ivrian, reniflant délicatement_** : Vous ne trouvez pas que ça sent le citron ?**

_Le citron, blase_** : Ouais, ouais, c'est ça… mais faut attendre le prochain chapitre, ma cocotte !**


	12. Cours privé

**Omnia vincit amor**

**Auteur** : Toujours la même barge qui a trente-douze fics sur le feu !

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, sauf l'histoire. Les personnages appartiennent à la talentueuse JKR.

**Résum** : Harry se meurt d'amour à cause de son prof de potions, Ron sort avec Malfoy, Hermione est fiancée à Zabini, et pour couronner le tout, un nouvel élève auréolé de mystère entre directement en septième année chez les gryffondors !

**Couple **: SS/HP (**On y prend vite goût, si, si, je vous assure ! )** plus quelques autres couples secondaires, notamment RW/DM, HG/BZ. Et aussi JH/PP, mais maintenant, vous savez qui c'est !

**Genre** : R.

**Note de l'auteur** : La fan obsessionnelle des slashs est de retour…

Fic dédiée à **Elehyn**, ma muse en ce qui concerne les Harry/Severus, dédiée aussi à tous les fans de slashs SSHP et autres, et à tous ceux qui aiment ce que j'écris, lol !

**Réponses aux rewiews :**

Ginypompom : merci beaucoup, la suite est la !

Johp5 : Merci d'adorer et merci d'avoir dévoré, lol !

Lulu-Cyfair : Salut, ma Lulu ! Mais comment t'as deviné que c'était les soldes, lol ! Deux citrons pour le prix d'un, m'sieurs dames ! Kisses, ma Lulu.

Celinette : Coucou, ma puce ! J'espère que ton séjour en Vendée s'est bien pass ? Et que tu as décompressé un peu ! Tu révises trop, pense à tes fics, lol ! (La fille pas intéressée du tout, lol !) Je te fais plein de gros bisous et je croise les doigts pour toi.

Dumbledore : J'avais envie de faire un parallèle entre Sev et Hook, qui ont tous les deux le même problème, à savoir qu'ils ont craqué pour deux jeunes ! Merci pour tes compliments, ça me fait plaisir de voir que mes idées sont appréciées !

Lil'ly : Voilà la suite !

Khalan : Merci d'apprécier mon idée !

White Wolf : A ton avis, lol ?

Anya et Xeres : Salut, toi ! Alors, comme ça, je te pervertis, lol ? Tant mieux ! Oui, Jeremy en Pan avec quelques années de plus, ça le fait, je trouve !

Noctambule : Escrime power ! Alors, comme ça, tu adores cette fic ? Tant mieux ! Et on dit bien un crossover. Pour des fics sur Pan, tu vas dans mes favoris, j'en ai mis quelques-unes qui devraient te plaire, mais elles sont en anglais. Je te recommande tout particulièrement les fics de Kieran Aisling, elles sont géniales !

Eternamm : Mais il suffit de demander ! Et un double citron, un !

Nicole Pavlovna : Salut, Miss ! Bien sur, double sorbet citron pour tout le monde, lol !

Kero : Alors, t'as fini de squatter l'ordi des autres, lol ?

Dragounette : Et en plus, elle fait des rimes ! et oui, ils vont atteindre les cimes !

Alisa Adams : Ma sorcière barjo ! Moi aussi, j'adore cette citation de Blaise Pascal. Et tant mieux si tu aimes lire mes délires !

Lisandra : Entre dix et trente chapitres, lol ! De la bonne lecture en perspective ! tu vas voir, Sev va se faire pardonner…

Miya Black : Ravie de voir que tu as apprécié les slash JHPP ! Dommage, il n'y en pas beaucoup !

Apocalypse-nox : Merci de trouver mes idées géniales !

Lululle : Voilà la suite ! Moi, j'adore toujours autant « Les îles », j'ai vraiment flashé sur cette fic !

Akashana : Ravie que mes idées te plaisent !

Sasha Krum : Salut, Sasha ! J'espère que t'as sorti le presse-citrons, y en a deux qui arrivent !

Lola Reeds : Je te rassure, j'ai bien prévu un lemon James/Peter, mais c'est dans le prochain chapitre ! J'avais envisagé de traduire des slashs Pan/Hook, effectivement, mais j'ai vraiment trop de choses sur le feu…

Onarluca : Voilà la suite, Artémis !

Luna Denree : Oh que non ! Tu n'es pas la seule à penser qu'un slash Pan/Hook est intéressant, loin de la ! Tout à fait, la scène que j'ai trouvée très ambiguë, c'est lorsque Peter et Wendy sont en train de danser, et que Hook les observe. Il m'a l'air très… jaloux. Merci en tous cas de ton soutien, ça me touche énormément de voir qu'il y a tant de gens qui ont réagi à mon coup de gueule et de voir toutes les personnes qui aiment ce que j'écris ! bises, Luna. Moi aussi je te fais un gros câlin.

Djeiyanna : Ma petite fleur ! Comment je fais pour écrire autant ? Je ne dors plus, je ne mange plus, lol ! Non, sérieusement, je me suis calmée au niveau fic. Je n'en ai plus que trois en cours et je compte m'y consacrer sérieusement. Les autres sont finies. Bisous à toi et à Max.

°°°

**12**

**Cours prive**

Durant quelques secondes, Harry ne put rien dire. Les yeux arrondis comme des soucoupes.

_J'ai bien entendu, la ? Monsieur me jette comme une vieille chaussette, et maintenant, il veut me donner un cours priv ?_

- Non mais… vous vous fichez de moi, c'est ça ? !

Severus eut un petit sourire.

- Je ne me permettrai pas, voyons, Potter !

Le coup de poing partit tout seul. La seconde d'après, Severus Snape se tenait la mâchoire, incrédule.

- Voilà pour vous, espèce de sale type ! éructa Harry, fou de rage. Qu'est-ce que vous croyez, bon sang ? ! Que je suis un jouet avec lequel vous pouvez faire mumuse et rejeter ensuite, quand vous en avez assez ? !

Le maître des potions n'était pas spécialement connu pour son excellent caractère, ni sa patience. Il se mit à hurler aussi fort que le jeune homme.

- Potter, mais vous êtes malade ! Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? !

Le préfet en chef se mit à ricaner.

- C'est ça, c'est moi qui suis dingue, dans toute cette histoire !

- **Vous** m'avez fait une déclaration d'amour, il me semble !

- Et **vous** m'avez laissé en plan au moment crucial !

- Et bien maintenant, ce n'est plus le cas ! cria Snape.

Il attrapa l'adolescent par la manche de sa robe de sorcier, la déchirant au passage, et l'attira dans ses bras, avant de prendre rageusement ses lèvres.

Harry lui rendit son baiser avec toute la colère qu'il pouvait ressentir à cet instant précis. Leurs dents se heurtaient férocement, leurs langues se livraient un combat acharné. La fureur les animait.

Aucun d'eux ne sut vraiment à quel moment survint le changement.

A un moment, ils échangeaient un baiser de pure haine… La seconde suivante, ils étaient enchaînés dans un baiser passionné, ardent, violent comme l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre.

Souffle contre souffle. Gémissements contre gémissements.

Rompant brusquement le baiser, Harry agrippa la robe de sorcier de son professeur, la déchirant sur toute sa longueur.

- Vous vouliez me donner un cours, c'est ça, professeur ? haleta-t-il avant de pousser Severus en arrière.

Celui-ci tomba à la renverse sur le lit moelleux du jeune homme.

Le gryffondor grimpa à califourchon sur son professeur, qui avait du mal à reprendre une respiration normale. Il lui ôta vivement son pull.

Severus se retrouva torse nu.

Harry se mit à couvrir sa poitrine musclée de baisers fougueux.

- Harry… , fit-il d'un ton implorant.

- Oui, professeur, dites-moi… Quel est l'intitulé de la leçon numéro 1 ?

Severus laissa échapper un petit cri de plaisir. La bouche du jeune homme venait de se refermer sur son mamelon gauche, le titillant férocement.

- Harry… s'il te plaît…

- J'attends, professeur ! exigea-t-il. Leçon numéro 1 ?

- La fellation, exhala son professeur dans un souffle, donnant libre cours à ses fantasmes.

Harry releva la tête, feignant de réfléchir.

- Hum… oui, sujet passionnant, en effet. Voyons voir…

Il défit lentement la braguette du jean noir et le fit glisser le long des hanches de l'homme. Celui-ci souleva le bassin pour lui faciliter la tâche.

Le tissu tendu du boxer apprit au jeune homme que ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur avait pris des proportions… intéressantes.

Severus le regardait, haletant, ses yeux d'obsidiennes brillant de désir.

Soudain, Harry déglutit, sentant le légendaire courage gryffondorien l'abandonner. Il n'y arriverait pas. Pas sans encouragement.

Severus parut comprendre son tourment intérieur. Il haussa un sourcil ironique.

- Peur, Potter ?

Cette simple question fouetta l'orgueil du préfet en chef. Il ne serait pas dit qu'il reculerait au dernier moment ! Il avait tellement rêvé de cette scène !

- Jamais, professeur !

Sa bouche descendit le long du ventre plat, jusqu'à la lisière du boxer. Il le prit entre ses dents et commença, lentement, à le faire descendre.

Le corps de Severus s'arqua sous la caresse.

Il fut bientôt totalement nu.

Mais Harry, lui, était un peu trop habillé à son goût. D'ailleurs, il commençait à se sentir très à l'étroit dans ses vêtements.

D'une simple formule, le jeune homme se retrouva nu à son tour, ses émeraudes fixant le corps de l'homme comme s'il voulait le dévorer vivant.

Sa langue vint délicatement frôler le gland sensible du membre tendu, et Severus tressaillit, ne pouvant retenir un gémissement de plaisir. Il avait tellement fantasmé sur ce qui se passait ! Et il découvrait avec émerveillement que ses fantasmes ne faisaient pas le poids face à la réalit !

- Oui… Harry… prends-la dans ta bouche, supplia-t-il.

Mais l'adolescent avait envie de s'amuser, de rendre fou son professeur, comme celui-ci l'avait fait auparavant.

Sa langue lécha le pénis sur toute sa longueur, recueillant les premières gouttes de plaisir qui s'en échappaient. Avant de remonter lentement jusqu'aux bourses pleines.

Severus agrippa frénétiquement les draps, se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas crier.

Son élève prenait plaisir à le torturer…

- Harry… je n'en peux plus…

L'adolescent sourit, et prit enfin le sexe dressé entièrement en bouche. La sensation était si extraordinaire qu'il fallut à Severus tout son self-control pour ne pas jouir immédiatement.

Vint le moment ou il fut incapable de supporter davantage le manège de cette langue infernale. Il releva brusquement le jeune homme avant de le renverser sous lui.

- Vous êtes très doué, Monsieur Potter, murmura-t-il, mais il est temps de passer à la leçon numéro 2…

Sa main avait saisi le membre dur de son élève, et le massait délicatement.

Le corps de Harry se tendit sous cette douce caresse.

- Leçon numéro 2, professeur ? haleta-t-il, enfonçant ses ongles dans ses paumes pour empêcher le plaisir de le submerger.

- La pénétration, souffla Sev contre ses lèvres.

Harry sentit son cœur s'affoler. Son professeur murmura une incantation, et un tube de lubrifiant apparut dans sa main. Il s'en enduisit patiemment les doigts. Puis ce fut le tour de son membre.

Harry le regardait faire, frémissant par anticipation.

Il sursauta lorsqu'un doigt froid entra dans son intimité. Mais son corps se détendit bientôt sous l'intrusion.

Le doigt amorça un mouvement de va-et-vient joueur et les hanches de l'adolescent se mirent à bouger, accompagnant le mouvement. Un deuxième alla rejoindre le premier, et Harry poussa un cri de plaisir.

- Severus… Ooooh… mon amour !

Le maître des potions, le sourire aux lèvres, regardait le corps du jeune homme se tordre sur les draps, réclamant toujours davantage.

- Je vais venir en toi, Harry, dit-il simplement. Maintenant.

Il se positionna contre les fesses du jeune homme, les écartant avec douceur, et son sexe s'enfonça lentement, doucement, dans ce territoire resté vierge pour lui.

Sentant le corps de l'adolescent se raidir sous l'intrusion, Severus s'arrêta pour l'embrasser.

- Pardon, mon amour, souffla-t-il contre les lèvres de son amant.

- Non… je… ça va, balbutia Harry. Ça ne fait rien…

Et l'homme commença à se mouvoir. Lentement. Sensuellement. Admirant l'expression passionnée de celui qu'il aimait.

- Regarde-moi, Harry. Je veux te voir jouir.

Il augmenta la cadence, frappant de plus en plus violemment les points les plus sensibles de l'intimité du jeune homme, faisant bondir son corps sur le lit.

- Je t'aime, haleta-t-il d'une voix rauque, je t'aime, Harry, je t'aime !

Il ne pourrait plus se retenir très longtemps. Il sentit les ongles courts du jeune homme s'enfoncer dans son dos, ses chairs se resserrer autour de son membre viril, et soudain, il y eut un ultime cri rauque, et la semence de Harry mouilla son ventre.

Severus fit encore deux allers et retours, mais la sensation de cette chair élastique se refermant sur son érection douloureuse l'amena rapidement à son apogée.

Dans un ultime spasme, il jouit violemment dans le corps de son amant, et s'effondra sur lui.

- Oh, mon amour ! gémit-il.

Deux bras tendres se refermèrent sur ses épaules et les deux amoureux, enlacés, étroitement serrés l'un contre l'autre, écoutèrent leurs respirations s'apaiser.

°°°

**A suivre… Au tour de Peter et James… ****Niarf, niarf, niarf !**


	13. La fin de l'innocence

**Omnia vincit amor**

**Auteur** : Toujours la même barge qui a trente-douze fics sur le feu !

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, sauf l'histoire. Les personnages appartiennent à la talentueuse JKR.

**Résum** : Harry se meurt d'amour à cause de son prof de potions, Ron sort avec Malfoy, Hermione est fiancée à Zabini, et pour couronner le tout, un nouvel élève auréolé de mystère entre directement en septième année chez les gryffondors !

**Couple **: SS/HP (**On y prend vite goût, si, si, je vous assure ! )** plus quelques autres couples secondaires, notamment RW/DM, HG/BZ. Et aussi JH/PP, mais maintenant, vous savez qui c'est !

**Genre** : R.

**Note de l'auteur** : La fan obsessionnelle des slashs est de retour…

Fic dédiée à **Elehyn**, ma muse en ce qui concerne les Harry/Severus, dédiée aussi à tous les fans de slashs SSHP et autres, et à tous ceux qui aiment ce que j'écris, lol !

**N'allez surtout pas me dire que je ne vous gâte pas, je vous mets les deux lemons d'un coup ! Bande de veinardes, va ! (LOL !!!)**

°°°

**13**

**La fin de l'innocence**

Peter hésita longuement avant d'entrer dans l'auberge des « Trois balais ». Quel que soit son choix, sa vie allait radicalement changer, et il en avait pleinement conscience.

Après une discussion houleuse, l'aubergiste accepta de très mauvaise grâce de lui indiquer la chambre du capitaine James Hook.

Visiblement, il n'avait jamais lu le roman de James Barrie…

Peter monta les marches de l'escalier menant aux chambres comme un condamné monte à l'échafaud.

_Quand le vin est tiré, il faut le boire,_ songea-t-il.

Il inspira profondément, et frappa à la porte.

Un « Entrez, bordel ! » pour le moins coléreux lui fut lancé d'une voix de stentor.

Peter bloqua sa respiration, entra et referma la porte en la claquant.

Durant de longues minutes, il régna un silence absolu. Deux paires d'yeux bleus se fixaient intensément. Peter fut le premier à se détourner, les joues écarlates.

Il fit semblant d'admirer le mobilier. S'approchant du bureau, il vit le crochet posé dessus, et déposa Tinkerbell à côté. La petite fée dormait toujours dans sa boîte.

James croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, sa chemise ouverte laissant voir ses pectoraux musclés. La tenue du capitaine était pour le moins… débraillée.

- Mais qui voilà donc ? fit-il ironiquement. Après m'avoir fui pendant de longs mois, tu te décides enfin à venir me parler ?

Le visage de Peter se durcit dangereusement.

- A qui la faute, si je t'ai fui ?

- A moi, sans aucun doute, rétorqua Hook avec un rictus amer. Sais-tu combien de temps a passé à Neverland, depuis que tu l'as quitté ?

Peter haussa les épaules.

- Je suis ici depuis trois mois, et le temps n'a pas la même notion, la-bas. Donc, tout au plus quelques heures.

- Faux, articula froidement Hook. Ton séjour le plus long hors de l'île a été de six jours. Six jours…

- Et alors ? s'exclama Peter, en colère. Quel rapport avec ta présence ici ? !

- Et alors, tu es à Londres depuis trois mois ! explosa Hook. Et le temps là-bas s'est mis à accélérer. Les saisons durent à peine quelques semaines !

Peter devint livide.

- Mais… alors, tout s'est mis à vieillir plus rapidement ?

Le capitaine lui dédia un sourire sarcastique.

- Rassure-toi, pour le moment, une seule année a passé et seule la nature a été touchée. Mais si tu ne reviens pas chez toi, Neverland court à la catastrophe. Les habitants eux aussi vont se mettre à vieillir, et à un rythme accéléré, qui plus est. Réfléchis, Pan. Trois mois égale un an. Fais le calcul si tu restes des années loin de ton royaume.

Peter sursauta en entendant cette expression.

_En effet, Neverland a toujours été le royaume des enfants. Et d'un en particulier._

- Mais je ne suis plus un enfant, dit-il à voix haute.

- Pourquoi ? demanda tranquillement James.

La fureur de l'adolescent explosa brutalement.

- Tu oses demander pourquoi ? ! A cause de toi ! Parce que tu m'as…

- Je t'ai quoi ? interrompit le pirate, le regard fiévreux. Je t'ai caressé, je t'ai embrass ?

- Tu m'as fait grandir, acheva Peter dans un souffle.

Hook garda le silence.

- Tu as éveillé en moi des sensations que je n'avais jamais connues, reprit lentement Peter, comme s'il avait du mal à trouver ses mots.

- Pas même avec Wendy ? interrogea le pirate.

Et la jalousie était parfaitement perceptible dans sa voix. Pan sentit ses joues le brûler, mais il devait répondre.

- Non, pas même avec Wendy, dit-il. Wendy ne m'a jamais… touché comme tu l'as fait.

- Un territoire inexploré, se moqua le capitaine.

Les pommettes de l'adolescent avaient pris une belle teinte cramoisie, désormais.

- Oui, je suis vierge, affirma-t-il. Et j'en suis fier, en plus !

Un sourire d'une tendresse incroyable se dessina sur les lèvres de James Hook.

- Si je te promets de quitter Neverland définitivement, dit-il doucement, acceptes-tu de rentrer chez toi ?

Peter garda un instant le silence.

- C'est à cause de toi que j'ai grandi, je le sais, maintenant. Parce que tu voulais quelqu'un de plus âgé. Tu m'avais dit, ce jour-là, que si j'avais eu dix-sept ou dix-huit ans, je ne m'en serais pas tiré à si bon compte.

La respiration se bloqua dans la gorge du capitaine.

- Hook, réponds à une question, s'il te plait, reprit timidement Peter, et je rentrerai à Neverland avec toi. Juste une seule question…

- Pose-là, fit calmement le pirate, aussi calmement que le lui permettait son cœur battant à cent à l'heure.

- Est-ce que… tu l'as fait pour m'humilier ? Pour prendre ta revanche sur moi ?

Le regard limpide comme le cristal du gamin croisa celui, plus trouble et surpris, du capitaine.

- Quoi ?

- Oh, arrête ! Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle !

- Je l'ai fait parce que j'étais fin saoul, fit James d'un air dégoûté. Je l'ai fait parce que j'en avais envie depuis très longtemps, sans oser me l'avouer.

Il marcha jusqu'au garçon, s'arrêta face à lui.

- Maintenant, si tu veux que je quitte pour toujours Neverland, je le ferai.

- Tu es sourd, capitaine ? demanda malicieusement l'adolescent. Je t'ai dit que je rentrais avec toi.

James Hook prit le sale morveux dans ses bras, et le serra à l'étouffer. Peter s'abandonna à cette étreinte.

Chaude, rassurante.

Il releva la tête, et sa bouche rencontra naturellement celle de l'homme.

Ils échangèrent un baiser timide, deux langues se découvrant avec tendresse. Au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'égrenaient, l'étreinte se fit plus passionnée.

A la mesure des sentiments des deux hommes.

Hook fut le premier à s'arracher au baiser.

Il posa sa bouche contre le cou de Peter, la où battait précipitamment une petite veine.

- Arrête, haleta-t-il, sinon je risque de t'effrayer, et tu repartiras encore, loin de moi.

- Jamais, murmura le jeune homme en retour. Si tu savais ce que j'éprouve pour toi…

Il parut réfléchir un instant, puis ajouta malicieusement tout contre les lèvres du pirate :

- Non, tu ne peux pas le savoir… Mais je vais te le montrer.

Et il reprit passionnément sa bouche.

Aucun des deux ne sut vraiment comment ils se retrouvèrent sur le lit, nus tous les deux. Mais cela leur parut aussi naturel que l'aurore ou le crépuscule.

Peter admirait le corps hâlé par des années de vie au grand air, les muscles pleins et déliés, ne se lassait pas de caresser la longue chevelure brune.

James avait entrepris de découvrir, de goûter chaque courbe de ce corps magnifiquement bâti, qui n'avait plus rien de l'enfant de naguère.

L'adolescent avait fermé les yeux, émerveillé par ces sensations nouvelles.

Tous deux découvraient avec stupeur que leur ancienne haine mutuelle amplifiait, magnifiait l'amour qui venait d'éclore entre eux.

La bouche du pirate vint se poser presque avec révérence sur le membre viril, et le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir sous la caresse.

Il attrapa frénétiquement les draps, se mordant la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang.

- Ne fais pas ça, dit James. Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses du mal.

Peter rouvrit les yeux, son regard noyé rencontrant celui, ardent, de son futur amant.

- Laisse-moi te faire plaisir, Peter.

L'adolescent avala péniblement une gorgée d'air lorsque les lèvres chaudes de James vinrent entourer la base de son érection.

Sa langue commença un lent mouvement de va-et-vient autour du sexe durci, le prenant à chaque mouvement un peu plus en bouche.

Les doigts de l'adolescent se refermèrent frénétiquement sur les draps, les froissant violemment, et ses hanches accompagnèrent voluptueusement le mouvement de la bouche tentatrice.

Il sentit que James se détachait de lui, puis entendit de très loin sa voix lui murmurer :

- Jouis, mon amour.

La langue sensuelle reprit sa torture infernale autour de son érection. Peter ne put se contenir plus longtemps.

Avec un cri étranglé, il explosa de jouissance, sa semence chaude se déversant dans la gorge de son amant.

Des bras tendres et protecteurs vinrent l'entourer, et il se blottit contre le torse de son compagnon. Contre sa cuisse, il sentait le membre vibrant du pirate. Il avait envie de lui faire plaisir à son tour, mais un légère crainte le retenait encore.

James le couvrait de petits baisers amoureux, à la fois fougueux et tendres.

Contre son cou, l'homme murmura :

- Je t'aime, Peter Pan.

Et toute peur s'envola. La main du jeune homme s'empara de la virilité dressée et la caressa longuement, la sentant durcir davantage.

- Alors, prends-moi, dit-il.

Il vit son compagnon tressaillir, plonger son regard dans le sien et l'entendit murmurer :

- Tu es sûr ?

- Aussi sur que je t'aime, James.

Le capitaine soupira. Le regard du jeune homme respirait l'innocence et la candeur. Il lui faisait une entière confiance.

_Plaise au ciel que je ne détruise jamais sa confiance en moi…_

Il humecta ses doigts, et en glissa un dans l'intimité du jeune homme. Puis un deuxième. Lorsque Peter se fut habitué à cette intrusion désagréable, il l'embrassa.

Retirant ses doigts, il positionna son membre contre l'entrée étroite, et pénétra lentement le jeune homme.

Peter avait beau s'y attendre, son corps se tordit sous la douleur intense qui lui mordait les reins. James s'immobilisa, embrassant tendrement ses joues, ses paupières.

Lorsqu'il sentit les muscles crispés se détendre, il commença à bouger d'avant en arrière.

Les hanches de Peter ne tardèrent pas à suivre ses mouvements.

Le visage transfiguré par la passion et le plaisir, l'adolescent le dévisageait.

_A-t-on jamais rien vu de plus beau que toi, Peter ?_ se demanda James.

Il fut envahi de tremblements violents, emporté par les émotions tumultueuses du moment.

Peter Pan était sien.

Pour toujours et à jamais.

Il accélera le rythme de ses assauts, s'enfonçant toujours plus loin. Il entendit bientôt un cri de plaisir, sentit un liquide chaud mouiller son ventre, et les chairs du jeune homme se contractèrent avec violence autour de son membre dur.

Alors, avec un gémissement rauque, James Hook jouit à son tour, se répandant dans le corps tendre qui épousait étroitement le sien.

Ecoutant avec un sentiment de triomphe le doux murmure à son oreille :

- Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime…

Dans sa boîte, rougissante et bien réveillée, Tinkerbell se bouchait les oreilles depuis dix bonnes minutes…

°°°

**A suivre… Pffttt ! Je vous jure, je me demande si je suis pas dans ma période « cucul la praline », moi ! Qu'est-ce que c'est guimauve, tout ça !**

**Voilà, suite et fin de cette fic au chapitre 14 ! A bientôt !**


	14. Ce n'est qu'un aurevoir

**Omnia vincit amor**

**Auteur** : Toujours la même barge qui a trente-douze fics sur le feu !

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, sauf l'histoire. Les personnages appartiennent à la talentueuse JKR.

**Résum** : Harry se meurt d'amour à cause de son prof de potions, Ron sort avec Malfoy, Hermione est fiancée à Zabini, et pour couronner le tout, un nouvel élève auréolé de mystère entre directement en septième année chez les gryffondors !

**Couple **: SS/HP (**On y prend vite goût, si, si, je vous assure !** ) plus quelques autres couples secondaires, notamment RW/DM, HG/BZ. Et aussi JH/PP, mais maintenant, vous savez qui c'est !

**Genre** : R.

**Note de l'auteur** : La fan obsessionnelle des slashs est de retour…

Fic dédiée à **Elehyn**, ma muse en ce qui concerne les Harry/Severus, dédiée aussi à tous les fans de slashs SSHP et autres, et à tous ceux qui aiment ce que j'écris, lol !

**Réponses aux rewiews :**

Vif d'or : Salut, Miss ! Pardonne-moi, je crois que je t'ai oubliée dans les dernières réponses aux rewiews. Ton PC est sec, maintenant, lol ?

Luna Denree : Ah, toi aussi tu rêves d'un slash Pan/Hook en français ? Je commençais à me dire que j'étais la seule, lol !

Lisandra : Mais c'est normal que je radote, je suis une vieille chose de 32 ans, lol !

Alisa Adams : Ma sorcière barjo, il faut bien finir un jour…

Lily : C'est sûr qu'à Neverland, les choses vont changer et que Tink n'a pas fini d'en voir, des trucs comme ça !

Lunenoire : Moi aussi, je l'imagine très bien. Et merci à toi d'avoir rewiewé d'un coup tous les chapitres, lol !

Lyrathena : Tu adores mes fics ? Tu m'en vois ravie !

Ginypompom : Je crois que j'ai surpris pas mal de monde sur ce coup-la !

Lola Reeds : Pas besoin de t'identifier, on t'a reconnue, Lola ! Non, pour les traductions, je n'ai vraiment plus le temps. Je vais attendre de me calmer au niveau fic avant de les reprendre, d'autant plus que j'ai trouvé des fics géniales !

Johp5 : voilà le chapitre final !

Sasha Krum : Et oui, Sasha, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, lol ! bisous.

Dumbledore : Oh, le directeur de Poudlard lit mes lemons ! Coquin, va ! Et oui, voilà le chapitre final.

Tiayel : Tu me fais rougir ! J'ai un don pour faire passer les émotions ? Je ne trouve pas, je trouve que ce ne n'est jamais assez. Mais je suis une éternelle insatisfaite… Bisous, Tia !

Desdemona : Merci ! Si je vous réserve encore des fics comme ça dans ma petite tête super créative ? J'en ai des tonnes en réserve ! Il me faudrait plus d'une vie pour toutes les écrire ! D'ailleurs, comme je n'aurais pas le temps, il faudrait que j'en fasse des défis…

Minerve : Suite et fin et réponse à ta question, lol !

Kero : Une autre fic ? Tu trouves pas que j'en ai assez sur le feu, non ? MdR !

Lulu-Cyfair : Bonjour, ma Lulu ! Moi, j'attends avec impatience la suite de « Enfer et Retour », j'ai littéralement craqué sur ta fic ! Bises à Lucius !

Lululle : Ah ! Heureuse de voir que quelqu'un a remarqué les différences entre les deux lemons, c'était voulu ! Merci, ma choupinette et grosses bises !

Anya et Xeres : Last chapter, mais sans sorbet citron, lol !

Onarluca : Salut, Artémis ! merci de ta confiance et de tes compliments !

Dragounette : Merci, voilà la fin !

Eternamm : Salut, t'as eu ta dose de citron ? Merci de trouver mes fics extraordinaires, j'essaie de faire de mon mieux en tous cas !

Nicole Pavlovna : Salut, Nicky ! Je suis sorbet citron et guimauve, lol ! bises !

°°°

**14**

**Ce n'est qu'un au revoir**

Le lendemain matin, après avoir pris un copieux petit déjeuner, Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley et Draco Malfoy s'approchèrent à pas de loup de la chambre du préfet en chef de Gryffondor.

- Vous êtes certains qu'ils sont ensemble ? demanda Draco à mi-voix.

- Enfin, Dray, réfléchis ! le sermonna Ron. On n'a vu ni Harry, ni Snape de toute la journée, hier !

- Ni Peter, maintenant que j'y réfléchis, murmura Hermione, pensive.

- Vous croyez qu'ils font ménage à trois ? demanda Blaise avec ironie.

Sa chère et tendre lui colla un grand coup de coude dans l'estomac. Pendant ce temps, Ron et Dray se dévissaient littéralement la tête pour essayer d'entendre quelque chose.

- Inutile, fit Ron au bout d'un moment, ils ont du coller un sort d'insonorisation.

- Oui, fit Dray, mais moi, je connais un sortilège de magie noire à qui rien ne résiste.

Hermione haussa les épaules.

- Et si on ouvrait tout simplement la porte ?

Ce qu'elle s'empressa de faire.

_Zut ! Bloquée._

- Ils ont aussi mis un sort de fermeture sur la porte.

- Non, vraiment ? ironisa Ron. On n'avait pas remarqué, Hermy !

La jeune gryffondor lui jeta un regard noir. Draco se racla ostensiblement la gorge, et fit mine de tousser.

- Au fait, je ne sais pas si je vous l'ai déjà dit, mais je connais un sortilège de magie noire auquel rien ne résiste…

- Okay, chéri, on a compris ! s'exclama Ron. Qu'est-ce que tu attends, alors ? !

- C'est demandé si gentiment, ironisa le blond avant de murmurer l'incantation.

Les sorts entourant la chambre furent aussitôt levés.

Dray et Ron, dans un bel ensemble, collèrent leurs oreilles contre la porte. Lorsqu'ils relevèrent précipitamment la tête, leurs joues avaient pris une belle teinte cramoisie.

- Heu… Ils sont là, en effet ! marmonna Dray.

- Mais je crois que… ce n'est pas le moment de les déranger, balbutia Ron.

Hermione n'eut pas besoin d'explications supplémentaires, mais Blaise n'avait pas la même subtilité. Ecartant les deux garçons, il ouvrit la porte en grand.

Sur le lit, deux corps nus faisaient grincer le sommier, à grands coups de reins et de gémissements explicites. Severus et Harry. Le premier sur le deuxième.

Le spectacle cloua littéralement les quatre curieux sur place.

- Oh… mon… Dieu, lâcha Zabini.

Hermione fut la seule à continuer à se servir de son intelligence. Elle repoussa ses trois compagnons, attrapa la poignée de la porte, et referma vivement cette dernière, non sans oublier de lancer au passage aux deux amants un « Désolée ! » plutôt gêné.

C'est avec un cerveau fonctionnant au ralenti que les quatre amis se rendirent à leurs salles de cours respectives…

**§**

Au « Trois balais », pendant ce temps, Peter finissait d'écrire avec application un message sur un parchemin. Il retint un éclat de rire en entendant James parler de sa voix la plus charmeuse à Tinkerbell.

La fée boudait ostensiblement, tournant le dos au capitaine.

- Tu vas me faire la tête encore longtemps, Tink ?

Pas de réponse. On entendait juste le bruit de la plume de Peter grattant le parchemin.

- Tink ? Les choses vont changer, tu sais, à Neverland…

La petit fée tendit l'oreille, feignant néanmoins le désintérêt le plus total.

- Tink, Peter et moi, on s'aime.

Tinkerbell bondit et commença à apostropher Peter dans la langue des fées. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils, tout en relisant la lettre qu'il venait d'écrire.

- Pas si vite, Tink ! dit-il. Je ne comprends rien.

Le débit de la fée se calma un tant soit peu.

- Oui, Tinkerbell, répondit patiemment Peter à la question qu'elle lui posa. Je suis amoureux de James.

Et Hook se sentit envahi par un flot de chaleur. Croisant le regard de la fée, il lui sourit.

- Je le rendrai heureux, c'est promis.

Et Tinkerbell cessa de bouder. Elle aurait eu mauvaise grâce à continuer…

Les deux amants réglèrent la note auprès de l'aubergiste, puis louèrent un hibou pour porter deux parchemins à Poudlard. Le premier pour Albus Dumbledore, le deuxième pour Harry Potter.

Peter sourit, passa son bras sous celui de James, et murmura :

- Il est temps de rentrer à la maison.

**§**

Au réfectoire, à midi, ce fut un préfet en chef en grande forme qui rejoignit ses amis. Il avait loupé tous ses cours de la matinée, mais le bruit courrait que le professeur de potions avait omis de donner les siens depuis la veille.

Ce qui n'était jamais arrivé depuis qu'il enseignait.

Harry vint s'asseoir auprès de Ron et Hermione, un parchemin à la main.

- Tu connais la nouvelle ? demanda la jeune fille, essayant désespérément de trouver un sujet de conversation neutre. Dumbledore nous a annoncé que Peter était parti ce matin.

- On pourra dire qu'il ne sera pas resté longtemps à Poudlard ! renchérit Ron.

- Je suis au courant, répondit tranquillement Harry.

Ses deux amis le fixèrent, stupéfaits, mais n'eurent pas le cœur à lui poser de questions supplémentaires.

- Ce qui me chagrine, reprit Hermione au bout d'un petit moment, c'est qu'on ne saura certainement jamais qui c'était…

Harry eut un petit sourire moqueur, avant de lui tendre son parchemin en disant :

- Tiens, ça devrait éclairer ta lanterne.

La jeune fille le saisit, intriguée, et commença à lire. Ron faisait de même par-dessus son épaule.

**Cher Harry,**

**J'ai été sincèrement heureux de faire ta connaissance. Si un jour, toi et Sev avez envie de prendre des vacances, n'hésitez pas. **

**Vous serez toujours les bienvenus à Neverland.**

**Avec tous mes remerciements pour ton aide. Je ne te dis pas adieu, car je sais que ce n'est qu'un au revoir.**

**Amicalement,**

**Peter Growing, alias Peter Pan.**

Deux paires de fesses en tombèrent littéralement à la renverse.

Le regard du préfet en chef de Gryffondor se promena sur la table des enseignants et croisa celui du professeur de potions, qui n'avait rien perdu de la scène.

Durant une petite minute, Harry et Severus essayèrent de se retenir. Ils essayèrent vraiment de toutes leurs forces.

En vain…

… Dans un bel ensemble, ils éclatèrent de rire.

**FIN**

°°°

**Voilà, c'est fini ! Sniff ! C'est toujours un peu triste de terminer une fic ! **

**EN TOUS CAS, MERCI ENCORE POUR VOS REWIEWS, JE VOUS ADORE !**

**Ivrian, le 17 Mai 2004**


End file.
